Paradise - James Delaney Love Story
by Riley N. Rogers
Summary: Adelina is the adopted daughter of Horace Delaney. She grew up with Zilpha and James like brothers and sisters Except Adelina discovers irresistible attraction for James as they become older. She's fighting it hard every day until one night he kisses her, revealing his feelings too. But that was a lifetime ago. Can they find the way back to each other after James' long absence?
1. Chapter 1

***A PLEASANT SURPRISE***

ADELINA

I was playing with my anchor shaped bracelet unawares as I tried to overcome my anxiety. My father's funeral was held today and I had to show up in front of everyone else which honestly made me sick. All the curious eyes on me…

"You should go, Miss Delaney." Brace's raspy voice snapped me back to the reality. "You will be late." He added as I looked at him sending him a gentle smile.

"Right, thank you, Brace." I nodded releasing the jewel as I stood up from the bed. I was already dressed and ready to go. "Would you, please prepare the horse?"

"Death?" He asked me frowning. I stood there for a moment thinking then I slowly nodded again. He was James' horse, a pale beautiful stallion. "Right away." He said going to the stable.

A few minutes later he was leading the horse to me in front of the house.

"They should've invited you too." I told him hopping on Death easily but he just shook his head in response.

"Are you sure you want to ride that like this?" He asked me concerned since I was sitting on the horse as a man would do. "It only will bring unwanted attention to you."

"Everyone could go to hell who doesn't like it." I answered honestly. I had enough of this town especially now, that I had no one else than Brace here.

"You're just like your brother." He chuckled finding it entertaining.

"Good." I smirked being satisfied nudging Death a bit to start.

"It wasn't a compliment!" He yelled after me as I left, but I just raised my hand disagreeing.

I arrived to the church soon enough to see my sister and her husband standing in front of it. I glanced at them then turned my head away searching for a pole to tie Death.

Thorne beckoned Zilpha to go in while he stayed there waiting for me.

I took a deep breath in desperation. I hated him deeply from my heart…

I wanted to pass him going in, but he tried to grab my arm to stop me. I stared daggers to him so he changed his mind folding his arms around himself instead.

"Adelina." He called my name. "My deepest condolences" He said showing sorry for me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You shouldn't be so rude since we are the only family you left." He twitched. "Your father died, your brother is dead too. Who will protect you now, sweetheart?" He asked me smoothing a lock back behind my ear. "You know you can always move to our house." He said smirking. "Or in the end you will end up at Helga's brothel." He threatened me, but I wasn't afraid.

"I'd rather die first." I told him seriously. No man would ever touch me again against my will!

He wanted to tell me something but his face drained out as he stared behind me just like he saw a ghost.

"Is this man bothering you, Adelina?" I've heard the familiar voice but I refused to believe it.

"James!" I yelped happily as I've turned around noticing my brother. I had to use all my self-control to fight the urge of hugging him while a wide grin appeared on my face. "You have no idea, but it's nothing I couldn't handle." I answered him facing Thorne again. "I think Mr Geary was about to leave, anyway" I suggested as he bit his tongue in frustration while he turned away and left.

I jumped into his arms as we were alone.

I closed my eyes relishing his closeness as he hugged me back.

He hummed tightening his arms around me softly lifting me up a bit.

"You're different" I told him still smiling as I pulled back from the hug when he put me down. He didn't release me though just held me embraced by my hip while I touched the scar over his left eye.

"Well, there's one thing that haven't changed." He lowered his voice so no one would've been able to hear him. My heart skipped a bit as I folded my arms around his neck again.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered burying my face into his chest. He smelled vetiver and rain-soaked ground, but I liked it. It brought back all the memories.

"Now you should go in, Lina, I'll follow in a minute." He told me after a moment gently pushing me away a bit.

I nodded smiling as I locked eyes with him. I couldn't believe he's back!

" _That little bitch…" "She should've died…" "Delaney cunt."_

I've heard all the muttering in the room as I entered and headed to my place in the front. I held my head high while I reached for my bracelet again to gain some security so no one could see my disturbance.

I took place next to Zilpha who checked me out from the corner of her eyes. We haven't really talked since our brother left and our relationship was not the best before either.

The mutters turned into shocked awe and I was sure that James stepped in. I knew he will probably sit next to me so I didn't bother to turn around and neither did my sister, since her husband must've warned her not to.

I gulped hard when he set down on the bench so close that our legs were in contact.

"Before we begin, may we bow our heads in prayer?" The priest asked as everyone shifted to get into the required position.

I did the same closing my eyes although I was never a big fan of religions. James quietly grabbed my hand tenderly taking it into his. The warm touch of his fingers sent shivers down on my spine even though his skin was rough.

"So you kept it." he leaned in while I felt his piercing look on my face as he examined every little lineaments of me. It took me a moment to realize what he is talking about.

"How couldn't I?" I rhetorically asked releasing a smile. That bracelet was a farewell gift from him before he left the country.

We spent the rest of the funeral in silence and we were about to leave when Thorne came after us and called James.

"Sir? James Delaney, is it?"

"Mr Geary?" He asked recognizing him from earlier. I was pretty sure that James noticed my nervousness but he just sent me a frowning look. Not much later Zilpha joined in resting her arm on Thorne's. Our brother watched her with curiosity in his eyes.

"They said you were dead." She said answering the untold question.

"I am." He nodded without a blink of an eye. "Such a shallow grave they dug for my father. Are you short of a couple of shillings?" He asked changing the topic, but I interrupted her with disgust.

"No, she is not." They were sort of rich, since Thorne was a boat insurer and business went well. "She just refused to pay." I added.

"He was buried to the depth of my love." She answered ignoring my words as I scoffed. How could someone not care about her father? I wasn't his own blood, yet I stood next to him even in his last minutes. Too unfortunate that I hadn't got any money to give to the grave-diggers…

"Last years, he disgraced me." She also added not regretting her decision.

"Disgrace?!" I asked her in disbelief. He was sick and did horrible, even mad things but it wasn't an excuse.

"Hm." James hummed leaving them. "Coming?" He turned back asking me as I left the couple too.

"So you stole my horse?" He asked me teasingly as we arrived back to Death.

"I just kept him in shape." I told him innocently as I tried to hop on it willing to go home.

"Not so fast, Lina." He stopped me grasping my waist as I yelped in surprise. He put me down in front of him, but still held me. "My horse, remember?"

"And since you taught me I assume you give me credit that I can ride it properly." I smirked setting up a trap. If he refuse it means he didn't teach me well, if he accepts I win.

He shook his head chuckling.

"That was a good one." He acknowledged it. "But not today." He said jumping up being already in the saddle as he held his hand for me. I rolled my eyes accepting it.

JAMES

"Brace, would you be so nice and lit up the fireplace, please?" She called for the old friend when we arrived home. "We have company." She added smirking at me as she took off her gloves.

I took a look around. Nothing changed. Maybe it was a bit dustier since just Lina and Brace lived here, but other way, it was the same as the day I left.

"Of course, Miss Delaney." I've heard Brace's voice from closer as he approached the hall. "And who's…" He wanted to ask about the guest Adelina mentioned when he saw me. "My God." He almost dropped the candle he was carrying.

"Perhaps by ship and by carriage." I answered as he still looked at me surprised like he just saw a dead man. "Hm? Come here." I opened my arms to hug him and he embraced me right away. "Where's your propriety, Brace? Servant and master?" I asked him teasingly while I closed him in a bone-crashing hug. "Get off me." I released Brace eventually.

"Begging your pardon, sir." He said gabling.

"What, why?" I asked not understanding first.

"Begging your pardon, but what the hell are you doing here?" He explained himself lighting the fire Lina asked for.

I looked at her over his shoulder who just stood there smiling in overjoy. I had many reasons to come home but only one gave me this much pleasure…

"Oh, no, there will be no pardon for you because you are the captain of the mutineers. And you will hang. For being a pirate, you vagabond!" I said not answering his question. "How's the leg?"

"I broke my left knee swinging from a tree, being an ape for you." He said as I nodded silently. "You needed a brother." He added shrugging.

"Still do." I replied without hesitation. "But a broken down, bent, buckled old butler will have to be sufficient." I sent him a half-smirk.

"You look the same." He said after a moment.

"I'm not." I stated firmly. These years in Africa changed me and not all in a good way.

I took off my coat as the fire burned intensely making the room too hot for the outwear.

I watched Lina doing the same taking pleasure in the view. This dress showed everything about her perfect curves enhancing her waist and hip without being provocative at all.

She caught my gaze as we locked eyes. Was that a blush creeping across her cheeks? Or just the heat of the fireplace?

"Not tea, brandy." I told Brace without taking my eyes off of Lina still trying to figure her out. "Two glasses." I added finally braking the eye contact.

"Three." She said immediately as I looked back at her frowning but she just raised her eyebrow challenging.

"Sir?" Brace asked confused.

"Fetch three glasses." I gave in. After all, she's a grown up woman. "They should have invited you. To the wake, at least." I said turning back to Brace as he poured the drinks.

"Serving stew in the backroom, to hell with that." He answered scornfully.

"In all of this dirty city, there is no-one that I can trust, do you understand?" I looked in his eyes honestly. "Apart from you." I added glimpsing at Lina too as she drunk her brandy without a blink of an eye.

"Ugh!" Said Brace pretending that it's too strong for him.

"You can spare me the old maiden splutter, Brace. I know that you polish off at least half a bottle of Delaney Company Brandy every night. Hm?" I faced him with the truth as I've heard Lina chuckling.

"James..." He started. "You could have written to your father just once." He said with pain in his eyes. "In the end, he was calling for you."

"I know." I answered nodding. I've heard everything that Father said on those night.

"He would light these fires on the shore, call out your name and talk to you." He continued. "Adelina went with him every night. He let only her to help him." He shook his head as I glanced at Lina. She dropped her head staring her feet. It hurt her deeply too. "Is that grief, James?" Brace questioned hesitantly.

"Is what grief?" I looked at him confused, but he changed the topic instead.

"And all the while, these gulls hovered around picking at him."

"Gulls only come if there is meat." I added finishing my brandy.

"Oh, aye, meat there was. Men of affairs, they call themselves." He agreed pouring more alcohol to each of us' glasses. "Don't you want to know what it is they wanted, these gulls?" He asked rising his eyebrow.

"I know already."

"I doubt that." He muttered under his mouth.

"A base of land called Nootka Sound." I announced it for his surprise. "Nootka was my mother's tribe." I commented staring into the distance.

"No. No, no, James." He disagreed being horrified. "Your mother came from Naples." He told me the obvious lie what Lina's scoffing proved too.

"He bought some land and he bought a wife. And he bought them both for gunpowder." I replied calmly already knowing the truth.

"He told me never to speak to you of buying her." Brace explained himself apologizing.

"And yet he told me everything."

"When?" He asked not understanding.

"When he lit his fires on the foreshore." I answered looking at Adelina. I knew she was there. I felt her presence every time.

"Nothing you could tell me about that man would surprise me." Brace murmured quietly.

"He was half human at the end." Lina spoke gazing the fire. "He squatted right here and made deals with ghosts in the flames." She stopped for a moment and I thought she finished but she continued. "And he spoke in a language that was like... ravens fighting." She searched the prefect words to describe but it wasn't easy. "And he talked to you. And he talked to Mother." She said looking at me with tears gathering in her eyes while shadows of the fire were dancing on her face making her celestially gorgeous.

"Salish." I closed my eyes remembering my mother. "Her real name was Salish."

"You know things only he and I knew." Brace whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah. And it's best we never talk of her when we've had brandy." I nodded finishing the glass of it again.

"But here's the thing, James." Brace changed the topic as he reloaded my glass. "This land will bring the King and Empire down upon your head." He reasoned and this time Lina joined in too.

"This Nootka Sound is a curse." She leaned forward resting her head on her palm while we locked eyes as she tried to convince me.

"Please don't talk to me of sense, Lina, because if it is you, I might believe it." I leaned in too so our faces were almost inches away. "And I have sworn to do very _foolish_ things." I added lowering my voice as my eyes unawares wandered upon her lips.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep." Brace cleared his throat as Lina and I parted. "Should I prepare your room first, Miss Delaney?"

"Uhm, yeah, Brace, that would be great." She gabbled collecting her thoughts.

"And mine please, too." I added to him as he was about to leave.

"Yours is ready, James." He answered before he disappeared. I looked questioningly at Lina who already stood up.

"I slept in your bed." She started to explain it, but she didn't seemed being satisfied because she corrected herself. "I mean I used your room." She paused for a moment as I stood up too. "I just… wanted to feel you close." She added casting her eyes down.

I just smiled at her confusion. It only made her more adorable.

"I'm here now." I walked up to her.

"I know." She said relieved yet she still tilted her head down. "But I'm still working on believing it." She murmured quietly.

"I can help you with that." I assured her gently lifting her chin up making her looking me in the eye. I saw her face redden as she bit her lower lip in embarrassment.

"When Father died, I went to the shore alone." She started after a moment. "Brace would've call me crazy if he knew, but…" She shrugged not finishing the sentence. "I lit up the fires too, just like I saw him doing it before and I begged you." She confessed, but I already knew. I've heard every word that left that pretty mouth of hers. She was lost and terrified crying in the night alone. My heart still twitched just by the thought of it.

"Why do you think I'm here, little Lina?" I whispered into her ear pulling her close as I felt her sobbing against my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

ADELINA

I was preparing for going to the hospital when I noticed the changed vibes of the room as someone stepped in. It only took me a moment to recognize James without turning around while he walked close behind me.

"You're leaving." He said quietly.

"Yeah." I said smoothing over on my dress before turning to face him. "Those sick people won't heal themselves." I said smiling, yet he seemed serious and troubled. I noticed dark circles under his eyes like he haven't slept all night.

"You don't have to do that." He said not being surprised about my _job_ , probably Brace enlightened him earlier.

I was helping a doctor at Bartholomew Hospital for a few pounds in every months.

"Africa served me good." He continued. "I can provide anything you need. Food, clothes, even jewels." He explained but I just shook my head amusedly.

"Thank you, James." I said placing my hand on his chest reassuringly as I unwittingly detected his muscular core through the thin linen. "I really do appreciate it." I added releasing him.

"But you won't quit." He stated knowing me too well as I just sent him a regretful look. "Well, I think I would've been surprised, even disappointed if you did." He sighed. "Now come on, I would like to show you something before you go." He asked me leaving my room leading me into his which didn't take long, regarding that our accommodations were next to each other.

I repressed a smile as the old memories rushed me. I took this route a hundreds of times before when I was a scared little girl. I used to sneak into his bedroom since I had nightmares almost every evening. I cuddled to his chest while he told me stories about faraway lands and pirates he heard at the streets then sang me a song till I fell asleep again…

"I want you to listen close, Lina." James told me stopping at his desk as he opened a metal box.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly while I closed the gap between us.

"If anything happens to me, you take this, take Brace and leave the country." He ordered firmly showing me the content of the box. It was full with raw diamonds.

"What, no." I shook my head. I didn't even wanted to hear about it. I just got him back, there was no way I let him go again.

"Adelina." He called me as I took a step back. "Promise me."

"No, James, don't talk like this." I resisted as my voice dropped, but he grabbed my arm pulling me close tightly.

"This is not a game." He pressed strictly "With everything is about to happen… Things could go pretty ugly." He added searching for my eyes.

"Jay…" I whispered staring into his greenish ones seeing them softening.

"I want you to promise me." He asked again cupping my face in his hands. His scabrous palms made me shiver even though it felt warm on my skin. "I need to know that you'll be fine, my little Lina." He explained, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I haven't even noticed the escaping tear until then.

I lightly nodded eventually.

"I promise." I said quietly as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Good girl." He acknowledged it placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now off you go." He released me turning back to his business.

The day at the Bartholomew was trudging. My mind kept wandering back to James. His words, his serious face, his piercing eyes, his touch on my bare skin…

"Adelina." I've heard Dumbarton's voice as I regained my presence.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"I said the papers, please." He repeated himself for who know for how many times.

"Right, sorry." I apologized handing him the required equipment.

"I've heard your brother returned yesterday." He looked up at me after a minute as he finished reading the patients statuses. "You can take out a few days…" He said suggesting.

"That won't be necessary." I ensured him knowing how much he needed me here.

"Alright, then focus if you can." He mutter the last part of the sentence as we started our afternoon visit.

We had a few stabbed and two shot wounds, a woman with an inexplicable fewer and a man with an infected cut. The rest of the working hours went by treating them and none of it was a daydream…

"I still don't understand how you're doing it, you're..." _just a woman_ I finished Dumbarton's note as we were preparing to leave the hospital for the evening. "Today was crazy, but you didn't even twitched." He added talking about the man with the infected wound who threw upon me in his pain while we cleaned it…

"Those people…" I started thinking out loud. "They really need help. And I can make them feel better." I said. "It's good to be useful." I smiled at him eventually summing up my reasons.

JAMES

I walked to the hospital at the night providing Lina a company on the way home. It wasn't a good idea for a girl being alone on the streets.

I eyed her as she was standing in front of the entrance with a man. He was tall and a thin, as I could tell from this far. He must've told something to Adelina since she placed her hand on his shoulder chuckling.

I felt heat rose in my chest as I tried to control myself not to choke him right away, but a moment after they separated and Lina headed at my direction.

"How'd a beauty like you wind up working in a dump like this?" I lowered my voice whispering into her ear as I grabbed her waist from behind. She screamed shortly before realizing it's me. Then she turned around punching my chest relieved.

"Moron." She shook her head smiling. "You scared me to death, I thought it's some stranger."

"I would never let anyone else touch you, little Lina." I told her seriously as we locked eyes. Her fear vanished completely as I saw spark in there. "Was he your doctor?" I asked her as we started to amble.

She looked at me examining my face before answering.

"He was _the_ doctor." She corrected me as we paced in silent for a moment. "He helped me when no one else did." She added. "I'm very grateful to him." She said and I couldn't help myself, a comment slipped through my mouth.

"And how grateful are you exactly?"

Yet again she just looked at me but this time her eyes narrowed as she stared daggers at me.

"I refuse to hear that question." She said finally turning away. "Tell me about what you've found out about Father's death instead." She asked a moment later already knowing about the autopsy I requested. "You're not the only one, who know things." She added as I haven't answered immediately. Probably the doctor told her as he heard about it.

"He was poisoned." I started. "Arsenic. Heavy doses over a short period." I told her everything I found out.

"What, but how?" She asked frowning, then she horrified. "The honey-beer"

"Hm?" I asked her now.

"He always craved for honey-beer, but we had not enough money." She started to explain. "Then Brace had found these sellers and he kept bringing it…"

"It could be." I nodded. "Well, now on, we only drink bottled drinks." I said being precautious then we remained silent for the rest of the road. We both had things to think about.

"You're going to meet the Company tomorrow?" She asked me as we arrived home and already took off our coats.

"Hm." I hummed staring into the fire that was burning in the kitchen. Brace was nice to light the fireplace for us. She didn't answer right away and I thought she has nothing to say when she suddenly stepped close to me before going to sleep.

"Just take care." She whispered standing on her tiptoe to reach my face placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes enjoying her lips' touch as I wondered how it would feel pressed against my own ones.

She wanted to pull back but I held her there embracing her waist.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked her quietly gazing her parted lips.

"Of course I'm worried about you." She said barely audible. I could notice her fastened breathing rhythm easily. "You're my brother." She cleared her throat as I released her almost immediately. Was she still thinking about me as a sibling? "And the East Indian Company doesn't take well rejection." She added leaving me alone with my thoughts.

ADELINA

James already left when I woke up on the next morning. I guess he had an early morning appointment with the Company.

My stomach twitched on the thought of their meeting. He wasn't a kind of man who handled threatening or playing games well and the Company was going to do it at some point since they wanted that island no matter what.

I would've had another hour before going to the hospital, but I decided to go in earlier. I had to occupy my mind. And I was curious about the condition of the man with the infected wound anyway. Last night I left him in fewer…

I caught a cab and rode to Bartholomew since James took Death and I wanted to be there as soon as possible.

I quickly changed and visited my patient.

He was sweating intensely as his temperature was high. His forehead almost burnt my palm.

"Are…you…an angel?" He asked me breathing hard not being completely presence. I frowned at him worriedly as I wiped his forehead with a shred, then he lost his conscious falling into sleep.

"He's in bad condition." Dumbarton informed me as he entered. "No medicine we have is working on him." He added walking next to him too.

"There has to be something…" I murmured thinking out loud.

"Not that I know of." He said shaking his head disappointedly.

"What about that chemist?" I asked remembering the news. He moved to town not so long. "Cholmondeley." I recalled his name but Dumbarton just scoffed.

"That man is charlatan." He added. "He only knows tricks to lay down the women."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said. He always put up spectacular shows indeed, but other words were that he's the best chemist in disguise. "We are not in a position where we can ignore the possibility." I explained still wanting to give him a try. "Do you know where can I find him?" I asked being determined.

"Miss Delaney." A carriage pulled down next to me on the way to Cholmondeley and a young man popped his head out from it. I knew him, an East Indian Company man…"Would you care to join me?" He asked but I just turned my head away without answering. "Miss Delaney." He insisted.

"I have no business with you." I said eventually keeping going. "And I'm in a hurry so please…" I bit my tongue and haven't finished the sentence about him going to an extremely warm place.

"I'm sorry, but I beg to differ." He added and since I haven't reacted he continued. "I can take you wherever you're going." He offered. "If you're in a hurry it must help you." He reasoned hopefully.

"For your kind interest, I'm only a corner away." I informed him. The chemist's place was not so far, otherwise I could've came by a cab. "But if you're that dogged you can take me back to the hospital after I've finished." I added. Knowing his type it was the fastest way to get rid of him.

"All right." He accepted my offer as we arrived to the place. "I'll be waiting here." He nodded sending me a smile as I entered the building.

The air was heavy with chemicals making hard to breathe while the table was full of alembics and test tubes which contained colorful fluids.

I haven't seen anyone.

"Hello." I said being a bit nervous. "Mr. Cholmondeley?" I asked waiting for a reply.

"No show today, I'm…" A man stepped out from a storage wiping his hand but froze as he saw me. "Oh." He said finally checking me out shamelessly as I folded my arms around my chest self-consciously.

"I'm sorry for bothering, but it's urgent." I explained my presence.

"A girl like you can never bother." He said walking closer. "What can I help you, dear?"

"Words that you're the best chemist in the country." I started cautiously.

"Hah, well…" He grinned leaning at the table casually wanting to flatter himself but I interrupted.

"You experiment with unconventional substances. Do you have _anything_ against fewer?"

He looked at me examining as I held his gaze. For a moment I thought he haven't heard my question but he finally spoke.

"Is this about love?" He asked narrowing his eyes trying to figure me out and the reason I need the medicine.

"No." I answered honestly and quickly, getting impatient.

"Good." He acknowledged it smirking. "I would've been very disappointed if a beauty like you was already taken." He winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you or do you not own such thing I need?" I repeated my question.

"I might." He said hesitantly.

"But…?"

"But it might or might not kill your friend." He used a similar term already searching for the compound. "It's… tentative." He said putting down a vial on the table staring at me "Give him three drops in his water." He instructed me reading my determined expression.

"How much is it?" I asked the important question, but he just smirked.

"How about you visiting my next show?" He leaned in as I raised my eyebrow. What kind of woman does he think I am? "No obligation. We don't even have to meet." He explained it. "Just watch it." He added but I still haven't answered. "Deal?"

"Deal." I nodded taking the vial to my pocket. "Thank you!" I said turning around to leave.

"See you in a couple of days!" He said goodbye as I stepped out to the street again.

The fresh air felt intoxicating as I took a deep breath.

"This way." I've heard the Company boy I completely forgot about. Well, here goes nothing… "Miss Delaney, thank you for your time." He said as I hopped in the carriage.

"I would say you're welcome, but I don't lie." I muttered looking out on the window. "What do you want?" I asked without any politeness as he cleared his throat. My attitude obviously bothered him, but I couldn't care less.

"Why you're must be aware of the fact that your brother will inherit your father's fortune including an island, called Nootka Sound." He started and as I stayed silent he continued. "This land is especially important to the Crown and to the East Indian Company as well."

"In this case, I believe that you should talk to my brother." I tried to cut it short. I already knew what this is about. James denied their offer and now they wanted me to change his mind…

"Oh, trust me, we tried." He scoffed showing his true color. "But he is adamant about keeping that ground." He told me.

"Then you already have your answer." I enlightened him.

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Miss Delaney. This is a matter of national security…" He started.

"No, you don't understand, _Mr. Wilton_." I interrupted getting irritated. "He's not a man to be told. And I already feel sorry for anyone who tries to do so." I finished getting out of the cab as it stopped at the hospital.

It has been a long day but there was at least one good thing in it. The experimental medicine, Cholmondeley gave me, seemed to be working. The man's fewer decreased. He was still unconscious, but there were new hope.

I took on my coat ready to leave. It was already late. I wanted to go home before dark, but my curiosity won over. I needed to see the progress with my patient.

I looked around in a hope of noticing James as I left the building, but he was nowhere. I disappointedly shook my head. Silly girl, he has more important things to do…

"A word and I cut your throat."

Someone grabbed me covering my mouth as he dragged me into a darker alley. I felt a cold blade against my neck, a proof of his threat.

He pushed me hard against the wall pressing me tight to it as he held my arm.

"Now little alley cat, we will have fun." He said leaning close to my face. He was filthy and his mouth smelled like rotten fish. "Someone paid a pretty good price for you although I should've been the one paying." He grinned at me showing his silver teeth. I felt the sudden urge to throw up.

"It's the Company, right?" I stalled putting the puzzle together overcoming the nausea. They didn't take the rejection well just like I assumed...

"You're a smart girl." He smirked playing with his knife pointing it at my face. "No one likes a smart girl." He pressed the blade softly to my skin scratching my cheek. I felt warm blood rolling down slowly on my neck. "You know, I rather not kill you, they said." He continued cutting my dress' laces one by one. "But otherwise, you're mine." I felt his breath on my now bare collarbone as I sealed my eyes in disgust.

 _This can't be happening! No… not again! Someone just kill me instead!_ I prayed in myself sobbing.

"Oh little kitty, don't worry." He said on a sweet tone noticing my crying. "I'll be gentle. I know you have history."

"You!" Someone shouted at us. "Let her go!" He yelled and I recognized Marcus', one of Atticus' man's raspy voice as the attacker released me starting to run. I dropped to the ground as I run out of adrenaline. "My god, Adelina!" Marcus hurried to laying his coat on my shoulders since I only wore my underwear on the top. "Let's get you home." He embraced me helping me up.

I wanted to thank him. I wanted to hug him and cry, but the shock didn't let me.

I could only stare into the distance.

I've heard everything that happened around me, but I wasn't able to react anymore…


	3. Chapter 3

JAMES

I was taking off my wet clothes as I arrived back in the morning. Winter said that the ship I've lit up belonged to the Silver Tooth but last night he wasn't there. Well, at least I left him a present…

"Where have you been?" Brace stepped into my room being upset. "You smell… Just like your father when he went go dancing on the foreshore and light his fires…" He added shaking his head angrily.

"What's that, Brace?" I asked him. Questioning me wasn't his habit, but now he seemed acrimonious enough. He starred daggers at me silently.

"Miss Delaney…" He started quietly after a moment lowering his head in despair.

"What about Adelina?" I walked up to him close as my stomach twitched. _Did something happened to her?_ "Where is she?" I continued as he remained silent. "Hm?" I bended my knees a bit to look into his eyes.

"She's in her room." He said eventually. "Atticus' man brought her back late night." He added after a short pause. "Her clothes were torn and she was in shock. She haven't talked to anyone, and you weren't here…" He gabbled wanting to say something else, but I didn't care.

 _What did they do to her?_

I stormed out heading to her while excruciating pictures obtruded into my thoughts.

I snapped her door open without knocking. She set at her table brushing her hair still being in her nightgown. She startled because of the sudden noise but she eased right away as she recognized me. Her eyes were still swollen from crying and her wounded cheek…

 _Someone's going to die. Very, very slow_.

"I guess they did not took rejection well." She said barely managing to whisper as she sent me a weak smile. She fought hard not to cry again as I closed the gap between us crouching in front of her.

"My little Lina…" I muttered gently touching her face as she closed her eyes leaning to my palm. I felt her warm tears wetting my hand as she dropped down on her knees too burying her face into my bare chest since I was only wearing my half-unbuttoned shirt. I embraced her right away relishing the radiating heat of her body. "Was it the Company?" I asked a moment later and she nodded.

"They paid me a visit last afternoon." She started to explain not releasing me. "Wanting to convince me to make you change your mind about Nootka Sound." She said. "I told them to go to hell." She finished as I pulled back from the hug to see her face. She had her determined half-smirk on that drove me crazy every time.

My warrior princess she was.

"Then it's fortunate you're still alive…" I tried to reason that next time she should be more careful, but I knew it was futile.

"They told him not to kill me." She shook her head. "Just… have some fun." She finished as her voice dropped.

"Did he…?" _rape you_ I wanted to ask but I couldn't say it out loud. My whole body filled with rage just by the thought of it.

She shook her head again silently squeezing my shoulder making me realize that I'm shaking in anger.

"Marcus got there before." She explained as I let out the breath I was involuntary holding sending her a relived small smile.

"Good." I nodded. "Did you see the attacker's face?" I asked her.

"Not really." She said thinking. "It was dark. But there is one thing. He had a silver tooth." She added as I nodded again in acknowledgement. So it is the same person who's trying to kill me. Even better.

I stood up from the ground helping Lina up too.

"Wait!" She called after me as I was about to leave. I turned around to see her concerned look. "Don't do anything stupid, James, okay?" She frowned already having a hunch about my plan.

"You know me." I answered seriously.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm afraid…" I've heard her muttering before I closed the door behind me.

 _They are all going to pay for this. I swear to all the living and dead._

 _And the man who touched her… he's going to regret even the day he was born._

"Atticus!" I yelled his name as I entered their place. "Atticus!" I called him again since no one showed up.

"James." He stepped in grinning as he wiped his hand off with a shred although a drop of blood remained on his face. "How is Adelina?" He asked. Seemed like he already knew what happened last night.

"She's fine, thanks to your man." I answered closing him into a bear hug patting his shoulder. At first it took him aback, but I couldn't help it, I was more than grateful to them. "Is Marcus here?" I asked releasing him. "I owe him a debt." I showed him a little sack of coins.

"You don't owe anything to us." He shook his head disagreeing.

"Without you, my sister would've been defied." I said getting angry again. "And I also want you to keep an eye on her for now on." I added, but he was adamant.

"We will take care of her, don't worry." He nodded. "We always did since that…" He started but seeing my surprised face he stopped.

"Since what?" I asked him curiously.

"Since that we all like her." He finished the sentence gawkily clearing his throat.

I raised my eyebrow but otherwise I let it go for now. I had to figure out the attacker's identity as soon as possible.

"Do you have any news on the man with silver tooth?" I asked him instead.

"Not yet, I'm sorry." He told me bitterly.

"Alright" I nodded not being surprised. "Tell Marcus I want to talk to him as soon as he arrives back." I ordered as I put down the sack on the table. "Just keep it. For any additional costs." I added as I left.

My next way lead me to Helga's brothel. If someone, she will know the newest information.

I entered the room without warning where Helga was. I knew she's probably with a client but I had more important business with her.

"Thank you." She said as I interrupted them. An old man was fucking her from behind, but now he grabbed his things extremely fast considering his age and shyer than one could expect in a whorehouse. "That was turning out to be a long, drawn-out process." She explained being bored as she straightened her skirt and stood up.

"Do you have a girl here called Winter?" I asked her not beating around the bush.

For a second I saw terror in her eyes.

"You can have any girl you want." Yet she answered barely hesitating. I wouldn't have notice it if I hadn't searched for it. "I do not have a girl of that name." She said firmly.

"No?" I asked smirking. "A mulatto maybe?"

"I would kill for a mulatto... the Danish pay double." She lied without the blink of an eye.

"Hmm... I met her." I confronted her with the truth, but she shook it off easily.

"People are saying you're mad." She commented turning around walking to the window. She knew she can't stall anymore.

"I am." I answered going after her but she still stood with her back to me. I gently grabbed her hair lifting the wig up.

"I like to see what lies beneath." I told as she finally looked at me. "Hmm?" I asked staring into her frightened eyes. "You have goodness in you."

"What goodness?" She scoffed folding her arms around herself just like I accused her with something horrible.

"You do, you do." I pointed at her as she turned her gaze to the window again. "You have goodness in you... I can see it in your eyes..." I said as she looked me in the eye too. "And you have the same eyes as her. Winter, she's your daughter, isn't she?" I questioned already knowing the answer. "And that's why you don't rent her. Am I wrong?" I told as her deep silence spoke very clearly. "I would rather that you worked with me rather than against me." I added changing the topic.

"Work at what?" She asked now still pretending to be annoyed.

"Necessary evil." I said simply. "And whorehouses are full of secrets, and secrets, to me, are weapons." I explained my reasons.

"I would very much like to talk business..." She said leaning closer lowering her voice. "But I would like you inside of me, Mr. Delaney." She whispered in my ear. Maybe at one day it would've affected me but those days were gone. "It's my first condition." She added trying to take off my coat.

"Adelina was almost raped yesterday." I told as I felt her body tensing up for the mention of my sister. She released me immediately just like I had plague.

"It's about her again… I should've known" She muttered turning away being upset. "You know what, maybe she…" She started angrily turning back to me as I closed the gap between us interrupting her.

"Be very, very careful of your next words." I warned her death serious. She gulped hard, but she kept the eye contact.

"I'm just saying that no one can play the ice queen forever without consequences." She shrugged.

Adelina did always turn down all of her courters, which pissed them off royally, I must admit.

"It's not about that." I said sitting down tiredly on the chair at the table. "I need to know where Mr. Silver Tooth is hiding. Do you know him?" I asked her as she looked at me examining my face.

"I will ask after the Malay." She agreed in the end.

"Ah... the Malay?" I said getting new information about his nationality. "Hmm. Thank you for your help." I said standing up leaving.

ADELINA

I was reading in my room for the whole day. I didn't even bother to go down to eat either so Brace brought some lunch for me.

It was good to rest a little.

I've heard a firm knock on my door. It must've been him again since it was dinner time. I smiled in myself at his caring.

"It's open." I said as I set up in my bed putting the book aside.

"I brought some snack for you." James stepped in for my surprise. "Brace will bring proper dinner later, I just…" He said being a bit hesitant as I patted the bed beside me asking him to sit down. "It's apple with honey, if you still like it." He told me sitting down next to me as I wished putting down the plate in front of me.

"You're kidding?" I asked him grinning. "I love it. Where could you get honey?" I added already taking a bite of it. It was delicious! "Mhmm… That's amazing." I commented with a full mouth as I glanced at him, but I regretted it immediately. There was something in his eyes, in the way he looked at me that took my breath away and made me blush _._

 _What's wrong with me?_

"Thank you." I said clearing my throat. It must've cost a fortune…

"You're welcome." He said wanting to stand up preparing to leave.

"Stay." I said grabbing his hand way more desperately than I planned as I've heard my own voice refusing to believe that I said that out loud. "I mean, we can share the food, while you tell some story of your journey in Africa. You know, like in the good old days…"I suggested releasing him, but he pulled my hand back cupping it in his palms instead.

"I want nothing more, Lina." He told me honestly while he played with my fingers entwining them with his owns. His gentle caress aroused feelings in me that shouldn't even have existed. "But I have to check that ship I bought." He finished eventually.

"Okay." I said being a bit disappointed, but he was right. We weren't kids anymore and there were more important things than storytelling… "Next time then." I smiled at him.

"I promise." He said placing a light kiss on the top of my hand. His beard tickled but his soft lips compensated it.

He then stood up and walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, little Lina." He wished me good night before leaving.

I felt more capable in the next morning so I went down for breakfast.

"Good morning!" I greeted Brace as he poured some coffee for me knowing my morning habits while I set down.

"Morning." He said grumpily, but he wasn't mad at me, I was sure.

"And where is the good, Brace?" I teased him smiling kindly which he couldn't resist and smiled back.

"Oh, I have no idea what would I do without you, Miss Delaney." He confessed sighing as he eased a little. He put down a plate in front of me with full of roasted beef, onion and bread.

"Couldn't agree more." James added sincerely appearing at the door.

"Well, it's fortunate that none of you have to figure it out." I smirked as he hurried into the kitchen table.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brace questioned him. "I made a fire in your room for the mice." He said revealing his annoy.

"In Parliament today, they'll be debating the beating of servants." James said not answering as he started to prepare some tea for himself quickly. "The Whigs want to protect you."

"Are you not ever hungry?" He asked him pretending he haven't heard the question.

"I ate in the whorehouse." He said casually, making me frown.

"And I thought you went to check your ship…" I quipped as the comment slipped through my lips unwittingly. He looked at me examining my face trying to figure out my intentions but I just concentrated on my food like nothing happened.

"To qualify as food, it needs to be solid." Brace said sarcastically too as I managed to repress a scoff, but James didn't reply. "I made some coffee... that'll be stone-cold." Brace added.

"Aren't we all?" He muttered drinking his tea for one sip then he wanted to leave again.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Brace asked starting to give up to keep up with James and his plans. He turned back to the butler seriously.

"Someone has been brought to London to kill me and in addition to hurt Adelina."He said quietly. "I want to _speak_ to them and ask them why." He told him dropping his coat and boot down on the floor. "Clean it." He said to Brace then turned to me. "Meet me at the hearing, would you, Adelina?"

"Of course." I nodded. "I'll be there." I ensured him as he left.

Our Father's last wish will be declassified today and all his creditor will be there. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon, but at least it will be over today.

I arrived to the courtroom only a couple of minutes earlier and everyone else was already there except Thoyt and James. The room was full of people. It was all rabble... pitch makers, carpenters… Father didn't pay any bills for four years, so they added up. They felt deeply aggrieved and talked of getting even with James in a way or another...

"I see someone tried to teach you some manners." Thorn appeared in front of me from the crowd smirking being extremely satisfied with my beaten look.

"Why, don't worry." I said as I leaned closer so the loud noise of the men didn't bother us. "I still don't have any." I whispered in his ear pushing him away so I could pass him as I headed my place in the front.

I felt my heart beating in my throat. I knew he can't hurt me anymore, but I just couldn't stand being close to him.

"There he is!" I've heard someone yelling as I set down on the chair in opposite of the others.

James arrived.

"Shame on you!" They started to stand in his way throwing threats at him.

"Let the man through!" Thoyt yelled through the hubbub and James finally stepped next to me sitting down. He must've seen my started expression caused by Thorn, since he looked at me questioningly. I slightly shook my head that it's not important while I tried to smile at him.

"Where's the money, Delaney?!" A man from the front row stood up angrily.

"Gentleman!" Thoyt started. "You are all here, subsequent to a written notice of Horace Delaney's death." He said as great laughter burst out on his words. "I'll deal first... with the beneficiaries and then with the division straight after. I said straight after!" He said but the people just couldn't stay silent.

"Shut up! Let them get on with it. We've waited long enough." A man from a mob suggested and finally they become quiet.

"Mr. Delaney died a widower." Thoyt started with a normal tone now. "He is survived by two children by blood, and one by adoption. All of them are present at this division." He cited from his papers. "Of his daughters, Zilpha Annabel Delaney, now Zilpha Annabel Geary, and Adelina Fay Delany, there are no mention in this last will and testament." He announced it to the Geary couple's surprise. To be honest Zilpha seemed indifferent, but Thorn… he was raging. "To his son, James Keziah Delaney, is left the only existing assets of the Delaney estate, including the Nootka trading post and landing ground on the Pacific north-west coast of the Americas, in what was formerly Spanish America." He finished as the murmur became unbearable again in the room. "There must be order for me to continue!" He tried to calm them without effect.

Then Zilpha stood up, eying James for a moment before leaving. Thorn otherwise was not that discreet.

"Be sure of this, Delaney!" He yelled pointing his finger at James. "That legacy is your death sentence!" He threatened him with a killer instinct. I felt insuperable urge to search for James' hand and squeeze it as I tried to overcome my fears, but Geary left eventually.

"I dug new foundations for that old bastard..." One man complained "And I never got a penny."

"The son does not inherit the debts of the father." Thoyt warned them. "James Delaney has declared a new trading company in his own name." He explained as James stood up with a smaller suitcase in his hands.

"And my father's debts amounted to a sum total of 215 and 17 shillings." He spoke opening the case dumping its content on the table. "Behold, 215 and 17 shillings." He said as the coins' clanking made everyone silent. "Mr. Thoyt will pay each one of you exactly what you are due, but you will form an orderly line." He explained but none of them moved, they were in shock. "You _will_ form an orderly line." He repeated himself as the mob started to get in line.

"Good call." I whispered into his ear as he stepped back to me. He nodded with a half-smile as we locked eyes.

"What I'm owed isn't in that pile of coins..." A woman marched slowly forward. She was young and beautiful with a slightly ginger, curly hair and pale skin. "Since I'm not listed on the final division notice." She added gazing James.

"You see? The old skinflint didn't even pay for his whores!" One smartass commented and I just rolled my eyes.

"And what exactly is it that my father owed you?" James asked frowning.

"He owed me a lifetime of care." She said smiling at him. "A lifetime of devotion. He owed me kisses and love. He owed me a home and a fire and perhaps children someday." She explained flirtatiously checking him out. I was never a violent girl, but right now I could've easily slap her in the face… "In short, he owed me all that is due from a husband to a wife." She said looking at me for a brief moment just like she felt the radiating passion then she turned back to James. "My name is Lorna Delaney, formerly Lorna Bow, and, two years ago in Dublin, Horace Delaney and I were married." She announced it making the whole room going into deep silence. "And I have proof that I am his widow." She said pulling out a paper from her coat.


	4. Chapter 4

ADELINA

I walked out to the balcony for some fresh air heading to the railing for a better view. The concert hall just became too crowded and even though the music was phenomenal I needed to clear my head.

"What's wrong, Lina?" I've heard James' deep voice behind as he followed me. "Is it Miss Bow again?" He guessed. I didn't took well her appearing and although I hoped I don't have to see her again I had a hunch I won't be that lucky…

But now it wasn't that.

James took me out for this classical music fest saying that we deserved some fun, but something wasn't right. It felt like I'm missing something…

"Why did we come here tonight?" I finally said the gnawing question out loud as I turned at his direction.

"Can't I take out my girl without any reason?" He asked me leaning his palms to the railing so I got cornered by his arms.

"Of course you can." I answered trying to tame my racing heart. "Only you didn't, did you?" I asked reading his face which was only inches away. His piercing green eyes met mine and for a moment everything disappeared. There were no other people, no music, no time.

"You're a smart lady, Adelina." He said finally admitting I'm right. "That's why you can't find a decent man." He added changing the topic, obviously not wanting me to get involved in his plans.

"Yes, why, the last thing I'd need is a _decent_ man." I added honestly making him smirk.

I had never wanted a proper husband with a _proper_ life where I could be a trophy wife sitting home all day doing nothing.

"Then what do you need, my little Lina?" He asked lowering his voice as he scrutinized my lineaments. The answer would've been easy. Too easy. But I just wasn't able to say it. "Hmm?" He questioned again as my eyes wandered upon his slightly pressed lips.

"A _not so decent_ one would do." I mumbled eventually looking up again feeling my cheeks burn as he held my gaze.

The people inside burst out of applause as one when the symphony ended.

"We should go in, it's getting cold." I suggested lying about the temperature. I was fine, to be more accurate I was rather hot than cold, but I was afraid that if we stayed I would've done something incredibly stupid.

I pushed myself off from the railing in a hope that James would move away, but he remained stationary. He placed one of his arm around my waist pulling me closer as I bumped into his chest. His muscular body pressed onto mine softly yet remarkably.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into my ear gently. I let out a small sigh closing my eyes as his warm breath temptingly stroked over my neck.

"Mr. Delaney!" A man shouted for James from the distance making me wince. "Can I have a word?" He continued as we parted a little. "Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized noticing he's not alone but with a woman as I tilted my head down trying to hide my redden face desperately. "But it's urgent." He added as he saw James's hesitation.

"Of course." He answered finally as I peaked at him. He nodded to me barely visibly that it's okay before he left.

I exhaled loudly as soon as I was alone deciding to get a drink.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"It's time to leave." James told me hurriedly as he returned from the mysterious meeting. He seemed severe enough not to question his reasons so I followed him outside. "Atticus will walk you home." He instructed me as the mentioned man nodded to me smiling from a dark corner. It would've been intimidating if I haven't considered him a friend.

"Where are you going?" I asked James frowning. I knew he was planning something, I just wasn't sure he want to do it today.

"I have an unfinished business." He answered vaguely and then I understood.

"You're going after him." I said stepping closer. "The man with the silver tooth." I added to be clear, but he just stared into my eyes openly. "You're going to kill him…" I read his expression getting horrified. I saw the determination of a killer instinct on his face: he was cold-headed and ruthless, ready for the revenge.

"Don't ask a question you don't want to be answered, little Lina." He said placing his hand on my nape giving a short kiss on my forehead as a goodbye. "Now go home and stay there." He ordered turning back heading to the opposite direction.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

JAMES

I had no idea about the Silver Tooth's whereabouts, but I didn't even need to know. He was hunting me, he wanted to kill me as his mission said and tonight I was going to offer him a great opportunity.

I visited a tavern pretending to get drunk since I wanted to look like an easy target.

After a few hours and a couple of more beers and glass of brandies I decided, I seem drunk enough.

I barely passed some yards when I noticed footsteps behind me. It tried to move in sync with mine not to awake my attention and probably it wouldn't have alerted me normally but I was expecting it.

It's show time.

I almost tripped over my own leg playing my part as I supported myself leaning on the wall then I waited acting like I'm sick from the too much alcohol.

It seemed to work, since the steps became louder as the killer got less cautious. He was close. Only one more step…

"Not so fast, my friend." I grabbed his neck holding him captured as he tried to stab me. I immediately dodged and get at his back pushing him forward into an alley. There were no need for audience.

I stabbed my knife into his back right above his pelvis, slightly offset from the spine. It brought enough damage to his nervous system that it lost its ability to functionally reach down past the waist. He paralyzed in a moment.

Then I wrenched my blade upward just to cause more pain. It pierced through his kidney for the first time but I dipped my knife into him three more times just to be sure. He probably wanted to scream in his agony, but I was too quick. His entire nervous system became overwhelmed with pain making him completely immobile.

Now he was ready for the fun I planned for him.

I turned him to see his face pressing him onto the wall.

"You poor bastard." I said to him cutting his face slowly inch by inch just like he did with Adelina. "You know if you just wanted to kill me, you'd be already dead, no pain, no suffer." I added bringing my blade calmly down on his neck being cautious not to press it too hard as he mumbled for mercy. "But you had to lay an eye on my sister…" I explained cutting off his shirt and pants making him naked from the bottom.

"No, please, no…." He begged already having a hunch what was coming next.

"Oh, no, you should've thought about that earlier." I shook my head. "Now you won't need these, will you?" I asked chopping off his genitals with one clean cut. He would've dropped to the ground if I hadn't held him tight. "You see, maybe without this you could've been a real man." I told him showing him his own balls as his face drained out as he was about to faint. "It's a shame we won't know…" I said stabbing my blade into his diaphragm. This was the last strike. Now he will suffocate or bleed to death depending on fate. "You really shouldn't have come to London." I leaned close to his ears as I let him collapse. "But I guess you already aware of the fact." I added standing up taking his balls into my packet. This will be a nice present for Mr. Wilton…

I took a few steps to leave the alley, but I felt sudden weakness. My legs trembled as they weren't able to hold my weight anymore. I dropped to my knees as the pain kicked in. I placed my hand on the left side of my abdomen realizing the familiar warm wet feeling.

That fucking bastard! He did manage to stab me somehow…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

ADELINA

I woke up in the middle of the night for a terrible nightmare. James went after the Silver Tooth but everything turned out wrong and instead of the assassin, he was the one who died.

I get out of the bed immediately running to James' room.

It was empty.

I run down on the staircase didn't even care to change my nightgown. I hurried out of the mansion, but I stopped since I had no idea where to start the search.

"Where do you think you're going?" A man asked me with a voice raspy from sleeping.

"Atticus, great!" I welcomed him as I woke him up. "We have to find James."

"No, no, no, little bird, he told me to watch you. You should go back." He tried to shepherd me back, but I resisted.

"Atticus, for love sake, he's in trouble."

"I will be in trouble if I let you go. You're not allowed to leave the house tonight." He explained repressing a yawn.

"Ugh!" I disengaged my arm from his hand frustrated. "Fine, let's make a deal." I started desperately. "I promise I'll stay here, and you find him before it's too late. I always keep my words, you know that." I added since I saw him hesitating.

"All right, now get back." He agreed eventually already leaving as I walked back to the house.

Well, it wasn't ideal, but at least someone was searching for him. And Atticus was probably more capable for this task.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Miss Delaney." Brace called me slightly waving in front of me. "You seem like you haven't slept at all." He said being concerned as I finally looked at him.

"Do you know where James is?" I asked him ignoring his comment. I haven't slept, indeed, but how could I?

"He's probably sleeping in a bird's nest." He said shrugging.

"Not exactly." James hobbled down the stairs clumsily as I hurried to him. "We need a carpenter." He told Brace as I hugged him reviled. "Careful." He warned me yelping in pain.

"Oh... Dear God." Brace commented horrified as I lifted up James' shirt cautiously.

A stabbed wound, already taken care of. Well at least it is stitched up. I've seen a lot like this, we had to disinfectant and cover it then pray.

"We have business at the river." He looked at Brace, but I scoffed.

"Not until I took care of your injury." I said confidentially look him in the eye. There was no way he leave in this condition, but he probably realized it's easier to let me do my job, because he remained silent. "Brace, please give me brandy and bandages, please." I turned to our butler who hurried out from the kitchen for the supplies I asked for. "Take off your shirt." I said to James who smirked at my order.

"Maybe I should get stabbed more often…" He said as he started to undress but the pain stopped him. Every movement caused him to relive the moment when the blade penetrated.

"Let me help." I said ignoring his comment.

I unfolded his shirt concentrating only on a task.

Not on his perfectly toned abdomen… nor on his tattoos…or the other scars he had… Each one of them is a story worth listening.

I gently pulled aside the linen from his shoulders revealing his naked upper body as I unintentionally caressed his chest.

"You know, we should repeat this in other circumstances." He told me quietly noticing my wandering eyes. I probably looked at him like a deer caught in a spotlight, but Brace saved me.

"Who did this?" He asked arriving back with the stuffs.

"A Malay with a knife and then an American with his needles." James answered as I soaked a shred in brandy then started to clean the wound.

"Dumbarton?" I asked surprised.

"Hmm." He only hummed not even twitching as the alcohol reached his fresh wound although it must've hurt badly. "They'll try again." He said changing the topic.

"Who, for God's sake?" Brace asked getting already tired of all the games. The Company obviously…

"So, when the carpenter comes, tell him I want all the windows boarded up and that river hatch, I want that closed too." He continued not ignoring the question as I covered his belly.

"So... we are besieged." He said bitterly. "I suppose I can use the same carpenter to board up the windows that your father used when he was under siege and he can put the same old nails in the same old holes." He told him as James set down on the chair as I was finished. He looked terrible, not being in the condition to leave the house. He should've rest at least for the rest of the day. "You can sit there with the same old gun cocked on your lap. And when you sit there with that same look of defiance on your face, I will ask you the same old question... for what do you risk your life?" He held a pep-talk but James seemed indifferent.

For a moment I saw great pain appear on his face as he tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"Can you loosen up these bindings so that I may move?" He turned to me impatiently. I could've get offended, but I knew he only hate being disabled.

"Get up, come on." I walked up to him helping, since I couldn't loosen the bandages, they need to be tight for the better healing. "There you go." I said as he was standing on his own. "What are we doing at the river?" I asked him then.

" _We_ are doing nothing." He said firmly. "Brace and I otherwise will meet Atticus." He corrected me suggesting I will stay.

"No, no, no." I shook my head. "Last night you locked me up here and stood a guard at my door. That's not going to happen again." I said determined. "Either you let me go or I will follow you no matter what." I added just to make myself clear.

He took a step closer to me threateningly, but I stood my ground holding his gaze.

"Your stubborn, pretty ass…" He murmured getting annoyed.

"But you like it, don't you?" I asked him challenging. He always encouraged me to have my own opinion and stick with it.

"Oh, you have no idea." He whispered as Brace already started to prepare for the little trip.


	5. Chapter 5

ADELINA

I folded my arm around James' waist holding some weight of him while being cautious not to cause pain. He was struggling even with walking, but I knew he wouldn't let anyone help him openly, as he was too proud, yet in this way it looked like we're only ambling peacefully. Brace only followed us being deeply in his thoughts.

"What? I can't have a nice walk with my brother?" I asked him with a half-smirk as I sensed his suspicious gaze on me. He just nodded acknowledging my true intentions then he embraced me by my shoulder placing more weight on me, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I wanted to ask him about last night yet I had no idea where to start so I remained silent for a while desperately trying to find the right question.

"Lina…" James called me tiredly as I was snapped back to the present abruptly. "Can't you just split it?" He said. "Your mind works so loud I can't even think." He explained obviously being in pain.

"Did you kill him?" I did as he asked after a short pause as we continued our way to the docks.

"Yes." He told me without hesitation. His honesty nonetheless took me aback. "See, it's way more easier." He muttered implying that I should just ask if I have a problem.

"Yeah." I nodded distantly, but I didn't feel like addressing any further questions. I mean, I knew that the silver tooth deserved his fate, but James making it so easily… it aroused ambivalent feelings within me.

"If that would be a treatment, I would happily get stabbed too." Atticus' joking got my attention as he smirked at us. I haven't even noticed that we arrived to our destination.

"There's always something good in everything." James admitted it pulling me a bit closer as I just rolled my eyes. Men…

"The word along the Wapping Wall is you cut up an assassin and ate his giblets." Atticus mentioned grinning as I tensed up. _Is it true?_

James probably felt my uncomfortableness since he let the question go.

"Did you bring me my guns?" He asked instead of an answer as Atticus left for the goods.

"Don't trust the snake." Brace whispered to James warning him.

"He's a good man." It slipped through my mouth unawares as I felt both men's gaze upon me, but I didn't care. Atticus saved my life a couple of years ago. Without him, I would be dead.

"10-bore Richardson Man Stoppers." He arrived back with a metal box in his hands. "Same power as a musket but you can hold one in each hand." He explained as he opened it showing the weapons.

"Good. Better, better." James nodded releasing me, examining them. "All right." He then decided the business is done. "I can't use the roads not for now at least." He changed the topic.

"You see the heathen?" Atticus asked as he beckoned to the direction of another man. "He's my brother-in-law. He says the best bit of a man to eat is this." He showed us his wrist's inner side examining James face curiously. "It's tender." He added eagerly wanting to know the truth about my brother's _eating_ _habit_.

"Atticus…" I warned him as he looked at me shamelessly, but James ignored his comments.

"Did you bring me salt beef?"

"Pork." He corrected him.

"No." James shook his head disappointedly. "No pig."

"Fresh from a sloop from somewhere cold. Short notice." Atticus tried to make it more desirable, but I knew it's no use.

"We don't eat pig!" James refused just as I thought

"All right, all right." Atticus tried to calm him as Brace interrupted the chat not so friendly.

"The stuff he's brought has been on the dock for ages."

"Yes, probably, but I trust him, so please pay him. Thank you." James shook it off easily as he started to get closer to the boat Atticus came with. He limped clumsily as he walked alone while I tried to respect his will fighting the urge to help him out.

"Who are you?" He asked a boatman.

"French Bill." He answered as James stooped in agony.

"You all right?" I hurried to him being concerned. He should be resting not parading around the city…

"No." He answered me honestly as he was developing nausea from the strong pain.

"You should be in the bed right now." I suggested frowning as he managed to smirk against all the sickness.

"Tempting offer, but I have something to do first." He misunderstood my words intentionally as I playfully hit his shoulder. Seemed like he wasn't in that bad condition after all…

"Look, may I suggest Tilbury while you heal?" Atticus joined in trying to make him leave the city for a while. "Adelina can accompany you, I'm sure." He added.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I agreed nodding.

"No, I'm not leaving London." James stated firmly.

"Adelina, talk sense to him." Brace asked me desperately as I took a deep breath for a speech, but James interrupted me looking into my eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving London." He repeated himself getting annoyed. I released the breath in silence. It was no use to convince him. "Go home." He now turned to Brace. "What's that?" He asked French Bill starting to walk again. I quickly supported him just like I did before, and now he didn't even said a word about it.

"A boat." The man answered.

"I know it's a boat. Does it float?" James asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Atticus answered this time.

"How many will it take?" He questioned more.

"Us." Atticus told him meaning only _them_ then he looked at me noticing my disappointed expression. "And maybe this little bird too." He added winking. "Where are we going?"

"Lincoln's Inn." James told him as Atticus helped us to get on the boat.

"What the hell for?" Brace asked helplessly as we settled siting down.

"There is a hand-written note on my desk in the attic." James told him ignoring the question as he struggled with his wound. "I need you to deliver it to the secretary of His Majesty the King. Hand deliver it." He gave more instruction as we left the dock. "Today, Brace!" He warned the butler as I send and apologizing look to our old friend.

James tilted his head down groaning as I squeezed his hand worriedly making sure he knows he can count on me with everything.

"You can tuck me into that bed as soon as we get back, I promise." He pressed the words through his clenched teeth as he placed his other hand on mine.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

I sent James into his room as we arrived home from Thoyt. James made him wrote down his last will according to which everything he had – including Nootka Sound - goes automatically to the Americans in a case of his death. A pretty smart move I must've admitted, but now he was finally where he's supposed to. At least that's what I thought…

I was bringing some lunch to him when I noticed his room is empty.

"Brace, do you know where my brother is?" I asked him as I stormed into the kitchen.

"Try the cellar, Miss Delaney." He told me as I nodded fastening my pace up again.

"James Keziah Delaney." I placed my hands on my hips threateningly as I found him where Brace suggested. "Get out. Come on." I ordered as he was standing in the knee-high water since the tide were coming. He was obviously searching for something important as he didn't even noticed me. "Don't make me go in there." I warned him yet he still didn't even move.

I sighed sitting down on the edge of the concrete pillar preparing to jump down to him as he finally become aware of my presence.

"Why aren't you in your bed exactly?" I asked him questioningly not rushing to jump now since he decided to walk close to me. He remained silent for another aggravating moment as he just stared into my eyes with that look I couldn't stand for long.

"Well, you know, it's kind of boring." He started as he stopped right in front of me. Our heads were at the same level as I gazed his eyes being mesmerized. "Laying there alone." He explained quietly placing his hand on my knee for support. I didn't even noticed that my skirt went awry as I set down… until now. His warm palm burnt my bare skin where he touched me. "I'm sure you can make it more entertaining though." He lowered his voice fondling my thigh gently as his hand travelled an inch higher.

It left me breathless for a second making me gasp then, as a small moan escaped my mouth involuntary.

My heart was pounding in my chest as the heat rose to my cheeks and all I could think was what he would be capable of if only a single touch of his made me shiver like this.

I slightly shook my head trying to clear my mind, but it was hard with his palm still on my naked thigh.

"Entertaining won't be the attribute you'll say if you don't get your ass back to that freaking room of yours in a minute." I managed to talk eventually as I placed my hand over his.

I knew I should've pushed it away instead, that I should've felt embarrassed or at least uncomfortable because of the inappropriate contact but I only craved for more.

Notwithstanding I made sure he wouldn't go further for both of us' sake as I gained back my consciousness.

"Winter, what are you doing here?" James looked behind me as he released my leg. The cold air stroked over painfully the place James' warm hand was only a second ago as his touch still lingered on my skin.

As I turned around I saw a young girl. A mulatto with speaking brown eyes.

"This is where I come to sleep sometimes." She shrugged as she gazed me.

"You sleep here?" I asked dumbly wanting to say something. "I'm Adelina, James' sister." I introduced myself smiling at her, but she just stared at me seriously.

"No, you're not." She shook her head and for a moment I couldn't decide which part of my state she denied. "I saw you." She turned to James now before I could react. "I saw you do for the Malay." She explained. "And like a wolf you tore out his heart, and then threw him into the river. Splash. And down he floats directly into Winter's arms." She continued and with her every word she froze the blood in my vain. "So I cut out your spoils. Take it. It's for you." She offered James a silver tooth who just closed back Winter's opened palm into a grasp not taking the gift. "Teach me about magic." She changed the topic. "I want to be a wolf, too, or a bird so I can fly." She begged as I felt bad for her. None of this was going to happen… "The bird on your neck. I know what it is." She spoke more since James was reluctant to stay silent. "The Sankofa." She named it for both of surprise.

"Now, you go home to Helga because you are not safe here." James ordered her leaving the cellar as I still set there confused.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

JAMES

I knew what Adelina asked me to do. Rest and heal. And now that I got back home I would obey to her wish, but I had to do one thing before. I had to deliver my little gift to Mr. Wilton. Actually it was more like the Malay's gift if we wanted to be accurate…

"Tell me you have a twin brother no one knew about and that's exactly who I'm talking to right now." Adelina said frustrated as I entered the house. It was late night now and I hoped she wouldn't notice I was gone again, but I guess it's not my lucky day either… "Alright." She nodded as I haven't answer. "Then, do whatever you want." She said suppressing her anger standing up from the kitchen table. "Either way that's what you always do…" She muttered leaving.

"Lina." I called after her as she stopped for a moment hesitating whether to turn back or not. "Little Lina." I called her again quietly as I stepped closer to her. I wouldn't hurt her intentionally, she had to know that.

"No, James." She turned back in the end fiercely. "I know you don't care about yourself, you always had some kind of a death wish anyway" She started hurting "That's okay, but at least please, don't give me a false hope that you're willing stay alive and be with me" She finished walking away as I stood there speechless for a moment. Her being upset because of me like this was a rare moment.

 _Did she really think I would be able to leave her again?_ She was the only thing worth living for.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

I was exhausted and all I wanted was to lay down, but I couldn't. Not until Lina was mad at me.

I stopped at her door as it was slightly open. I saw light coming through the gap as I carefully pushed it open. She was behind her folding screen changing into her nightgown. I only could see her silhouette but that was enough to drive any man crazy.

For a moment I just stood there enjoying the view as the soft fabric of the dress embraced her curves perfectly then I cleared my throat warning her of my presence.

"Are you decent?" I asked her finally as she stepped fowrard behind the screen.

"You could say that." She nodded coldly indicating that me, seeing her like this wouldn't be considered as appropriate but we passed that point way before.

I walked to her as she folded her arms in front of herself trying to keep her distant, but I gently grabbed them unfolding her defense-wall as I looked in her eyes.

"You have the right to be angry with me." I started quietly. "But you have to know that you're the most important thing in my life and I never meant to hurt you." I admitted as she tilted her head down gulping hard. I released one of her hand to raise her chin up as I wanted to make sure she understood it. "Hmm?"

"I just don't want to lose you now that I finally got you back." She explained her reactions with a faint voice as all her anger vanished.

"You'll never lose me, my little Lina." I ensured her being relieved as I pulled her to a tight hug. She snuggled to me closely without any resistance laying her head against my chest. I slowly swiped away her hair from her face revealing her neck and collarbone too as I stroked over that soft spot next. Her skin was smooth and perfect, screaming for a kiss.

I've heard her sigh lightly as my fingers wandered upon her collarbone making me smile then I suddenly froze.

"What's that?" I asked her as I detected a long scab being parallel with her clavicle. She winced as she pulled away covering it self-consciously.

"It's nothing." She said turning away.

"Lina." I called her alerting. "Who did this to you?" I asked getting impatient. It was obvious that someone hurt her and I'll figure it out no matter what.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head adamantly.

"Don't make me kill every men in this town." I told her warning. "You know I would do that." I added and as she looked at me horrified I knew she believed me.

"It doesn't matter, because it's already taken care of." She corrected herself.

"By who?" I questioned frowning.

"Atticus." She answered after a short pause as she fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Care to explain?" I still wanted to know what happened to her as she just sighed desperately.

"You would've found out either way…" She mumbled taking another deep breath before starting. "You know that I had some courters along the years." She said as I just nodded. Of course I knew. I was the one who always taught them some manners if they crossed the line Lina draw for them. "Well, after you left they started to appear again. They bought me flowers and sweets, nothing interesting or unusual. Well, except that I still had no intentions of getting married. So I turned them down insistently just like I did before." She continued as I nodded again listening. "They took rejection worse and worse as the time passed. They started to picking on me, but at the beginning that was nothing I couldn't handle." She added as I frowned but didn't want to interrupt her. "They got frustrated and you could felt the attraction slowly turned into hate as they couldn't get what they wanted. Yet they haven't dare to do anything. I guess they were afraid that you'd appear." She shrugged smiling bitterly and I had a bad feeling about where this story was going. "Then you died." She announced it as she was fighting back her tears casting her eyes down.

I stepped closer to her closing her hands into mine caressing them softly.

"The night they realized you're not ever coming back, they…"She said trembling. "Five of them waited for me at the hospital." She finished forcing herself to be strong as she steadied her body coming over the tremor. "They dragged me into the alley noticing it's their time for finally getting back on me." She bit his lips as the memories still haunted her I could tell.

I embraced her wanting to take away the pain as I felt rage filling my body, even the tiniest muscle. I didn't need any more explanation.

They raped her. Probably for a several times.

"After _finishing_ they made cuts all over my body, as you could feel." She said burying her face into my chest. "Left me there bleed to death or at least making sure that no one ever wants me again even if I survived." She mumbled breaking my heart as I started to rock her unawares. "I was lingering between life and death when Atticus found me." She told me after a moment. "He took me to Dumbarton and saved me. Then he hunted down each one of them making them pay." She finished her story as I kissed the top of her head closing my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her ear while I wished the rapers to be alive. I wanted to make them suffer and torture them until they beg for mercy then torture them some more. But that was off the table and they were lucky Atticus caught them not me.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

ADELINA

I still cuddled to James as we were standing. He didn't say anything more, but he didn't even need to. Being here with me was more than I could ask for.

I should've let him go to rest and sleep but I was afraid to look at him and see it in his eyes. The change. Everyone looked at me differently after they knew what happened to me. They all pitied me and I was tired of that.

"Goddess, you have to lay down." I supported James wanting to take him into his room as he almost fainted.

"I'm not leaving you." He refused to take any step.

"James, I'm okay." I ensured him. "You on the other hand…" I started but he resisted.

"I know you're not." He stated shaking his head and of course he was right. He knew me too well, but it hasn't changed the fact that he's going to pass out if he doesn't rest.

"Fine." I gave in helping him into my bed as he looked at me curiously. "You don't give me any other option." I explained as I sat next to him. He just released a half-smile as he got comfortable.

"You're going to sit there for the whole night?" He asked me as I was thinking. I wanted to lay next to him, I just wasn't sure that's a good idea.

"No." I answered stalling. It was obviously not an option but sleeping in the same bed seemed a horrible plan too. Yet I crawled into the bed after a moment.

I tried to keep as much distance as I could, but the space was not enough for two people so eventually I gave it up.

I placed my head on his chest carefully as I was listening his steady heartbeat. He embraced me pulling me closer signaling he doesn't mind it as he softly caressed my scab again just like he could heal it with his touch.

"Pretty ugly, huh?" I asked him bitterly. I despised my body and what they did to it. Especially all the cuts. They reminded me that night every time I looked in the mirror.

"Show me all your hateful scars and I'll prove how wrong you are." He told me quietly placing a gentle kiss on the cut under my collarbone.

My heart skipped a bit as his soft lips met my skin.

Strange. I always thought that I would find a man's closeness harsh, even painful after everything happened, but with James it was different.

I felt my head getting dizzy and I knew I can't resist him for long.

"James…" I whispered his name in an attempt to stop him, but my willpower faded with every second.

"Good night, Lina." He said in the end sparing me as he pressed another kiss on my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

ADELINA

„ _Just keep your pretty mouth shut and we'll be fine." Thorne eagerly leaned over me covering my mouth as two other men held me down ruthlessly. I could feel his alcoholic breath on my face as I realized he's drunk._

 _My stomach twitched and a wave of nausea abruptly get over me._

" _Or shout." He shrugged changing his mind. "It would be more fun." He grinned at me releasing my lips starting to unfold his belt as I remained silent. I'm not going to give him that pleasure although I did try to disengage my arms for one more time._

 _It was useless. They were way stronger than me, not to mention there were five of them…_

" _I'll be the first one." Thorne talked to me again as he stepped in front of me leaning in for kissing my neck before whispering into my ear. "I want you to be conscious while I break you." He explained as he slipped his hand under my dress._

"Lina." Someone called my name, but his voice was faint. "Lina!" He repeated louder as I heard a screaming from the distance. "Adelina!" He now shouted at me and shook my shoulders a bit to get my attention.

It finally worked as my eyes snapped open then in a second I realized, I was the one who was screaming… I instinctively pushed the man away from me not noticing it was James as I pulled my knees close to my chest hyperventilating.

I was back there again. At that alley, where they ruined me.

I wiped away the tears frustrated. I haven't had this nightmare in months now, but I guess telling the story tore the wound open.

"Lina…" James called me quietly keeping his distance for a while as I stared in front of myself blankly. "My little warrior." He told me caressing my face as softly as he could. At first it made me wince, but then I warmed up to him quickly.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered hoarsely from the screaming as I leaned to his palm gratefully. I closed my eyes focusing on the warmth of his touch on my cheek trying to forget what happened.

It was just a dream. One hell of a horror, sure, but most of the rapists were already dead and I knew Thorne can't touch me again...

 _But then why did his unsought kisses still haunt my senses?_

I shook my head chasing away the horrible memory. I raised my eyes to meet James' moreover I even tried to release a small smile.

He didn't ask anything just embraced me into a tight hug as I suddenly started to sob against his chest relieved.

"It's okay." He hushed me quietly. "You're safe now." He brushed my hair lovingly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He ensured me as his steady heartbeat calmed my weep and eventually lulled me to sleep again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The next morning I woke up early. The sun barely raised to the horizon providing only a dim light to the house.

I looked at James as he was still fast asleep while a small smile appeared on my face unawares. He seemed so peaceful.

I didn't want to bother him so I just slid out of the bed heading to the kitchen. It was so early that even Brace stayed in his room which meant I had to make some breakfast for myself. I didn't mind though, at least it kept me occupied.

I prepared some sandwiches with roasted beef, onion and a bit of a garlic. I just finished when James showed up already dressed.

"Here." I handed him one of the bread as he took it with a questioning look. "I knew I can't make you stay here for long." I smiled at him as he nodded, immediately taking a bite of it.

"Actually, you could." He begged to differ suggesting an alternative method as he pulled me close by my waist on his way out. "But thank you for the food, it's delicious." He decided to release me as he placed a short kiss on the top of my head. "Are you going to the hospital today?" He asked turning back from the door.

"Yeah, why?" I answered still affected by his comments.

"Wait for me." He ordered shortly. "I'm coming for you when you finished." He explained seeing my clueless face, but then I agreed.

I knew he's just trying to protect me, but honestly I didn't think anyone would try even to look at me after what happened to the Malay…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

JAMES

It was already late afternoon and Lina's shift was ending soon, but I still needed to visit a friend…

Godders was an old buddy who now happened to work for the East India Company. Fortunately he had a little secret I'm sure he wanted to know safe.

I entered the brothel and recognized him right away even though he was masked and dressed as a woman. I could tell that he noticed me too, since he left the room suddenly.

I followed.

"Spoken for, Sir." He told me avoiding my gaze as I reached him finally.

"You haven't changed a bit, Godders." I started as he wanted to turn away again, but I grabbed his arm. "Ah, I need to speak to you." I told him. "Your secret won't remain a secret for very long in the East India Company." I informed him as he now looked at me terrified.

"Blackmail?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes." I nodded admitting it. "But between friends, so where's the harm?" I asked as we searched for a more private place to talk. "Now, you take the minutes, don't you, of every meeting and you also hear everything they say when they raise their hand?" I asked him as we entered an empty room.

The candle light was supposed to make a room romantic, but it was a weak attempt since the whole place was smelling from cheap sex.

"I want that information." I continued bending down a bit to look him in the eye as Godders set down on the bed being desperate. "I will pay you for it. I'll pay you a pound every month." I ensured him trying to make the business as fair as it was possible.

"How did you know about me?" He asked still managing to process the deal.

"Because I have eyes and ears everywhere throughout the city in many places, much like the Company itself." I informed him as I saw tears gathering in his eyes. "I honestly mean you no harm, Godders." I attempted to make him more comfortable as I sat next to him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"If I were caught..." He gabbled fighting back a cry. "If I were caught passing company secrets to a Delaney..." His voice broke as I interrupted him.

"You're not going to get caught because I will protect you." I told him gazing into his eyes wanting to make sure he understand my words.

"You know, at the seminary, I was in love with you." He confessed tilting his head down and since I remained silence he continued. "Of course you do." He shook his head. "Of course."

"And there was I thinking that we were just brothers in arms." I answered eventually. "Didn't we share a bed sometimes in the great hall?" I reminded him at the past days as he just chuckled bitterly.

"It was torture." He whispered as tears started to roll down on his face. "Exquisite." He added as he still managed to smile at me remembering those nights.

"Mm." I hummed as I suddenly felt sorry for him. If it was only half as tormenting as when I had to sleep next to Lina last night without being able to make her mine… "So you can trust me and I will protect you." I promised as I forced my mind back to the present then I placed a coin down on the table. "Your work starts now."

"Oh, God." Godders swore as I stood up from the bed.

"How fair is the split between the East India and the King?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"I'm a little drunk for business." He tried to pipe down, but I pushed him.

"Have they found common cause or are they still divided?" He just sobbed against his fist panicking. "Talk to me, for fuck sake." I gave him a slap on his face stopping his whimpering as he finally gave me the information I needed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

ADELINA

"It's not so polite, I must say..." I started folding my arms in front of myself pretending to be offended as James showed up at the hospital in the end. "Making a woman wait for so long…" Actually I only waited a few minutes, but he didn't need to know that.

"And how can I make it up to you, little Lina?" He asked picking me up and spinning around as I giggled placing my arms around his neck. "You know, I'd love to propitiate you." He reassured me slowly putting me down as he left his hands still laying on my hips.

I gulped hard trying to banish the meddlesome pictures about James _propitiating_ me.

"How about a race?" I asked instead.

When we were little we used to challenge each other riding a horse. He had more experience, but I was way lighter than him, so the odds were kind of equal.

"On the forest - road." I added answering his next question as he smirked.

I mentally face-palmed myself as I realized the cause of his smile. My mind subconsciously gave him the place where our first-and-only kiss happened a lifetime ago. We were both just kids…

"I mean," I struggled to correct myself blushing furiously but he interrupted me nodding.

"It's a deal."

The rest of the way back home passed in silent as I was desperately seeking for some good excuse to avoid the race or at least to change the destination of it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"There is a woman here to see you and I swear the only way I could have stopped her would have been to use the pistol you gave me and don't think I would be loathe to use it because she's mad and she claims she is my mistress." Brace told it with only one breath as we stepped into the house. I looked at him confused as he seemed really troubled.

"Your mistress?" I asked Brace frowning.

"She says she owns this house." He nodded to me confirming.

 _Oh hell, no!_

"Right." James told him as he walked inside the house seeing our mysterious guest. Who actually wasn't that mysterious at all. _Miss Lorna Freaking Bow…_

"I have engaged the services of the best lawyer in London." She started, sitting cockily in our arm chair in the living room next to the fire. She smiled at us challenging.

"He should've shoot her…" I muttered inaudible as I tiredly massaged my temples. She's already giving me a headache yet she only said a sentence.

"Is that your lawyer?" James asked coldly as he uncovered a little cage. There were a tiny yellow bird in it.

"My lawyer assures me that, as Horace Delaney's widow, by natural law of the land, this house is therefore half mine." She stated ignoring his mocking question as she showed us a paper.

James took it out from her hand throwing it to the fire.

"It's a copy." She said not being surprised as she continued smiling uppity.

"Oh look, and it's now kindling." I returned her smile sassily as I sat down in front of her crossing my legs leaning back showing I'm home and she's not.

"My servant wants to shoot you in the face." James continued taking a place next to me as he took off his boots.

"Your servant is also now half mine." She retorted shamelessly.

"You only wish…" I scoffed staring daggers to her.

"So did I just burn advice or did I burn speculation?" James asked wanting to know more.

"You actually burnt a letter of intent." She informed us with her _as a matter of fact_ tone

"Oh! And what do you intend to do with our house?" He questioned her ignorantly as he threw his boots away carelessly.

"Actually, it's only _your_ house." She told my brother indicating I have nothing to do with it as I rolled my eyes. "Firstly to change those awful boards." Then she looked at the windows despising them.

"Miss Bow..." James started, but she corrected him right away being self-conscious.

"Mrs. Delaney!"

"Miss Bow," James neglected her whish continuing. "Do you know why there are boards on the windows of this house?"

"So the fortunate people outside can't see inside of the state of this place, I imagine." She teased shamelessly. "I have to admit, I thought it would be different. After all, a woman lived here for so long…" She turned to me examining, but before I could've say anything, James explained.

"No, because there are wicked men out there who would wish me dead."

"However, neither the East India or the King will kill you because of your will." She noted for all of us surprise. "The only people who would benefit from your death are the Americans, but you're already in negotiations with the Americans, so surely once the boards have gone we could put curtains up..." She said picking up the thread, but it was enough for James.

He stood up pouring some brandy for himself.

"You seem to know such a lot for somebody who knows so very little." He said it now seriously. "You should know that I am a very dangerous man."

"I was told that, too." She nodded being aware of it.

"And who keeps telling you all this shit?" James questioned sipping the drink for one gulp.

"I was told the details of your situation by a representative of his Majesty The King, George." She announced it proudly. "And indirectly it was the King who financed the drawing up of that very expensive piece of paper, which you just burnt." She added like it would mean a thing.

"As a rule, the King's council very rarely makes business with an actress unless it's up the back alley of Maiden Lane." I told her mockingly raising my eyebrow. I knew her kind. They were all the same, and the way he tried to use her feminity on my brother just made me feel sick.

"The piece of paper you just burnt also states that" She continued as we stared daggers to each other while I felt James's curious gaze on me. "As Horace Delaney's widow, I also own half the trading post at Nootka Sound and I believe Nootka is of value to you and to the King. So, as you can see, it's a very simple swap, Mr. Delaney." She said and I had a very bad feeling about what's comes next. "Your half of the house for my half of a piece of land that I have no interest in or use for."

"What? No!" I protested but James remained silent as he stared into the fire.

"I also have a trunk full of your father's belongings, letters to you, to your father from your mother. Paintings of Nootka, drawings..." She would've continued as I shook my head, but James interrupted.

"No! No!" He muttered stepping away from the fire obviously being startled. "Brace! Brace!" He called out for our butler as he arrived running.

"Do I fetch the pistol?" He asked willingly.

"Yes, please." I would've taken advantage of the situation, but James didn't let me.

"No. Make this woman a room up right now." He ordered.

"What?" I asked him confused. "James, you can't…" I started to talk sense into him, but the lady interrupted.

"I'd like a river view." She demanded also being surprised.

"Granted." He nodded without hesitation as I stared at him in disbelief. "Go on now. Make her a fire in mother's old room immediately." He nudged Brace who was just as puzzled as me, but eventually he obeyed as I stormed out raging.

"Ugh, I can't believe that, what is she thinking?" I paced in my room up and down trying to process what did just happen.

Right now I could've strangle her with my own bare hands…

"What?!" I snapped to direction of the opening door assuming it's James and I was not wrong. "You realized that my room has a better view?" I questioned sarcastically as he stepped in. "Or that it the closest room to yours so you want to give it to her instead?" I continued bitterly, yet he seemed calm not being affected by my words.

I scoffed and turned around being annoyed at his ignorance.

"Your jealousy is truly flattering, my little Lina." He started in the end as I felt his strong arms embracing me from behind. "But I can assure you, it's completely unnecessary." He added resting his head on my shoulder making my heart melt in one second.

"I'm not jealous." I disagreed as he just hummed knowingly. "I'm not… It's just…" I tried to explain the feeling. "She vex me even with her breathing." I shrugged turning back to face him. "Something is not okay with her."

"I know." He nodded not showing any intentions to release my waist. "But do you trust me?" He asked as my expression softened.

"Of course I do." I nodded honestly. "But trusting and being happy with a decision is not the same." I told him as he smiled at me understandingly.

"That seems fair enough."


	7. Chapter 7

JAMES

I was heading to my office at the dockyard. I had a lot to do with the new company, although I wasn't completely sure that it's been a good idea to leave Lina and Brace alone with Miss Bow.

My only hope was that Lina already left to the hospital and won't even met her.

"I was passing, from Greenwich." A man snapped me out of my thoughts as he started to talk and as I took a look at him I recognized, it was Mr. Geary. "I have business." He added seeing my questioning face.

I only hummed opening the old warehouse's door leading him inside.

"I see in the Gazette you now have a ship." He said while I took off my coat and prepared for work.

"Mm-hm."

"At 7:00 AM every day I read the Gazette." He explained but I couldn't care less. "My wife eats toast. I look for newly purchased ships. I underwrite for Lloyds…" He continued but I wasn't in the mood for a chit-chat.

"Coffee?" I asked him harshly. He seemed taken aback at me tone, but he just shook his head.

"No. I'm willing to take care of the insurance of your ship." He finally told me his reason of visiting. "I can make sure the hull is tarred properly they don't miss a layer and pocket the change. The salt and worms will get through and you'll sink off Africa." He guessed that's where I am going.

"Ah, but my business is not in Africa, it's out west." I enlightened him as I poured some coffee for myself.

"In my profession, we believe in luck." He said still trying to convince me. "In the business of ship insurance, luck is the Goddess of Profit. Your luck, Mr. Delaney, is poor. Your record is poor." He added as I sat down with my hot drink. "You sink ships. You're as good as a hole in the hull. I did check the records. You were aboard a ship that sank off Africa." He told. "A slave ship?" He asked as I put down my cup on the table in front of me.

"I believe that a man is capable of change." I started slightly nodding. 'And I also believe that that is of no consequence to you." I added getting my pipe out of the drawer. "And whilst you're here, this document will show you that my ship is already insured by an insurance broker by the name of Cope." I took out the contract too. "And, if you look very closely, you will probably recognise my handwriting." I showed him my signature at the bottom of the paper. "Hm?" I asked that are we good, as he just stared at me first then he finally turned around being ready to leave.

"I wonder, does the offer of coffee still stand?" He changed his mind taking a step closer.

"Mm." I agreed standing up to provide him the beverage.

"You know it excites me." He declared as he sat down. "When I realise the woman beneath me is capable of what she feels." He explained seeing my confused face as I then knew he's talking about my other sister. "She can seem so cold, at least, she used to. Now I know the secret in her head." He told me what I've known for ages. She loved me, but not the way a sibling should another. "And it makes me so hard and so angry." He admitted it as I gave him his coffee. "And she likes it. Since you came back, our fucking has become almost murderous." He told me looking in the eye, but I have no idea why would it bother me… "It exhausts us. To think I have this wicked thing beneath me and it's my lifelong duty to punish her. It exhausts us both. A beautiful exhaustion." He said as I returned his gaze _. Is he trying to make me angry or jealous?_ "I didn't come to sell you insurance, Mr. Delaney. I came to thank you." He said grinning like he's really satisfied with himself.

"You're welcome, Mr. Geary." I nodded honestly as the smile froze on his face. "I can assure you I have no interest in my sister's love life." I added, lighting the tobacco in the pipe as he only gaped at me. He obviously thought that the feelings are somehow mutual between Zilpha and me. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Right." He got himself together eventually standing up for leaving. "But you know, Zilpha's fierceness is nothing compared to Adelina's." He noted turning back from the door. I stopped smoking as the breath choked on my throat. _What is he talking about?_ I gazed him with narrow eyes while an odd pain raised in my chest. "She is truly a wild thing." He added with a smirk shaking his head like he would be remembering. "And breaking her was the greatest pleasure of my life." He delivered the last punch right to my stomach before he shut the door behind himself.

ADELINA

"You shouldn't be here, it's your day off." Dumbarton told me as I entered his office. "I can't pay you more, and I believe you don't even need money." He warned me frowning but I just shook my head, that it was not my intention.

"It's okay." I stepped closer to his table where he was sitting reading records of the patients. "I just couldn't stay home." I answered not really wanting to tell more details, but he nodded understandingly.

"In this case, care to discuss some files?" He asked me with a small smile on his face gesturing me to sit down too.

"Sure." I returned the smile gladly.

"Adelina!" We heard the male voice shouting demandingly as we looked at each other confused. "Adelina!" He continued.

I recognized James' tone as he got closer.

"I wish to speak to my sister." He stated peremptory though his _wish_ was more like an order as he stormed into the room. He only glimpsed at me glaring Dumbarton instead highly suggesting him to leave. The doctor looked at me questioningly but I just nodded.

I had no idea what was his problem, but I was sure that disagreeing would only make it worse.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as Dumbarton left placing my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Drop the act, Lina!" He disengaged himself grabbing my arm as he pushed me rough on the wall. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked me as his grip tightened squeezing me harder. I knew it wasn't intentional, just his rage made him blind. I've never seen him like this.

"You're hurting me…" I reminded him as he immediately loosened the press letting me go. "And now what are you talking about?"

"Your _friend_ , Mr Geary paid me a visit today." He started forcing himself not to raise his voice. "He come to boast about _fucking_ both of my sisters." He said repressing his anger but it only made him more terrifying. "Which is only acceptable with one of them." He continued as I casted my eye down in shame while a tear rolled down on my cheek. "And it's not you, my little Lina." He added quietly as he gently lifted my chin up wiping away the tear. "Is that true?" He asked me but seeing my painful face he already got his answer.

"James, wait!" I yelled after him as he was about to leave. With this state of mind I had no doubt what he's going to do. "You can't kill him." I blocked his way just to be sure, he's staying, but he just looked at me humming stepping away. "Jay, please…" I asked pleading grabbing his arm.

It would've been equal to a suicide. Thorne was an influential man, killing him wasn't something James would've get away with.

"You're protecting him like you've enjoyed your time together." He mocked me sorely, turning back to me as I slapped him hard on his face before I could even think. How dare he accuse me with such thing? That night still haunted me and he knew it pretty well. Saying that was low even if it was just the frustration talking.

"You know what? Go on." I folded my arms in front of my chest as my palm still prickled and ached from the hit. "Go, and walk into his trap willingly. Get yourself killed." I shrugged turning my back to him. It was obviously a bait. Why else would he just showed up at James' bragging about his trophy when he kept this secret hidden for so long very well? "What do I care?" I asked still being mad.

He remained silent for a moment then I felt his hand being placed on my shoulder softly as he gently tried to turn me to face him.

I shook his hand off not even looking at him as I bit my lips in agony. Even though I'd love to run into his arms forgetting this whole thing, I was too angry to do that.

He didn't force me further understanding that I need some space as he finally left.

I went home early not waiting for James. After his visit I wasn't able to concentrate. I replayed the conversation we had over and over again, and I knew we both crossed the line. We both said and did things none of us meant truly.

 _What's happening to us?_

I was trying to focus on the book I was reading as the unwelcome thought of my brother getting caught while choking the life out of Thorne interrupted me every minute. Fortunately I wasn't alone. Brace were preparing for the evening and Miss Bow was reading her lines for the performance. Otherwise I would've gone crazy.

Then James entered the living room taking a weight off my mind. He was obviously grumpy as he threw himself down on a chair next to the table, but at least he was alive. I quickly turned my gaze away from him back to my book as he caught me staring.

For a moment longer I felt his eyes on me, making my heart pound in my chest then he turned to the map he brought with himself.

"Madam." Brace called Lorna.

"Mrs. Delaney." She corrected him being annoyed.

"Do you drink wine?" Brace asked her as he already poured me some.

"Not before a performance." She shook her head irritated even by the question. Seems like everyone is in one hell of a mood…

"There'll be no performance tonight." James announced it checking the map what he unfolded over the table.

"There will be a performance or there will be a riot in Covent Garden." Miss Bow begged to differ not even looking up from her papers.

"Until the necessary arrangements have been made, I advise that you go absolutely nowhere." James added suggesting but his voice was still stone-cold. "As of now, you are a _weakness_." He told her as his phrase caught my attention. A weakness?

"These fantasies elude me..." Lorna commented sarcastically as I wanted to focus on my reading more than ever. I wouldn't need to hear their argument.

"If you go outside, they will find you and they will find a use for you." James explained finally looking up. I could tell that he got annoyed of her no sense.

"I am seldom used." The woman now answered. "There is no they and there will be a performance." She get tired of the pointless conversation. She stood up from her armed chair heading back to her room.

"Are you armed?" James asked in the end.

"Get me a carriage to Drury Lane, would you?" Miss Bow ignored my brother's question as she left the room.

"You have to get that woman out of this house or I swear I will kill her and her bloody canary." Brace pressed the words through his clenched teeth.

"Brace..." I placed my hand on his forearm in an attempt to calm him. If someone, then I hated that woman but that wasn't an option.

"Brace, get two carriages." James asked the butler as both of us looked at him in disbelief.

 _What?!_

Eventually Brace moved first getting out of the room to fulfil the request leaving us alone.

I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked. _Is he really going to babysit her and follow that little actress like a miserable dog? Why did he even care?_

James looked at me apologizing and for a moment I saw pain in his greenish eyes.

"Lina."

I just shook my head as I closed my book and stood up wanting to return to my bedroom. That was enough for me for tonight, but James stood in my way blocking the escape route.

"Look, I know, it hurt you." He told me barely audible as he leaned closer to my ear. Sometimes I just hated how easily he could read me.

He was right. All I really wanted was him staying with me. I wanted to apologize for what happened at Dumbarton's office. I wanted to make things right between us again. But as I met his searching gaze I knew it just won't happen…

"Yet, it won't stop you from doing it." I smiled bitterly realizing he's already made up his mind.

I took a step aside passing him as I started to go to my room. I wiped an undesirable tear away in frustration as I climbed the stairs.

JAMES

I watched Lina's receding silhouette as the knot in my stomach was getting unbearable.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise…" I murmured sighing as I prepared for the night out.

I arrived at the theatre late and the show was already going. _Madame Vestris…_ Well, let's just say that the audience wasn't there for Shakespeare but more like for the inappropriately underdressed young woman.

The crowd started to chant Vestris' name as Lorna was giving her performance. Eventually she get annoyed and left the stage giving space for the young girl.

I followed Miss Bow to the street. She headed home by foot in the pouring rain as a cab pulled over and she get in. I hurriedly took a carriage too and tracked them.

But yet again, I arrived late.

I saw Lorna and her new company standing on the street. A man was holding her down, but she managed to grab her knife and cut the attackers face.

"There appears to have been a misunderstanding." I fired my gun into the air to get their attention then I pointed it at the man. "Somebody has given you the wrong name." I told them. It was ordinary that the rich and influential people paid for the actresses for other services too. Usually their managers sold them out for good.

"I'm the fucking Duke of Richmond." The injured man shouted. "That bitch is dead." He threatened her as she quickened her steps to get behind me. "That bitch is on the gallows before Mass!" He added as we left the scene.

"Back there." I ordered Lorna to get into the alley. "Perhaps now you will listen to me." I started as I pulled out a little sack from my pocket. "This diamond this is yours. I have a man that will take you to Paris and you will stay there until this business is done." I finished as she was just staring at me. She was scared as hell but she still stood my gaze. "You are a weakness." I repeated myself seriously, yet she just gave me one of her death glare before she left me.

ADELINA

"How many people know that she's here?" James asked Brace as I approached them from the stairs. I've heard him arriving home and I wanted to talk to him. Lorna got home a half hour earlier in deep shock. I barely could make her talk…

"Apart from me and the Adelina, no-one." He shook his head as I stopped at the living room's entrance. "Why?" The butler asked being concerned.

"Because tonight she stabbed the Duke of Richmond." I answered his question as he startled. They haven't see me coming and wasn't expecting me at all.

"For what reason?" Brace asked me horrified turning around to see me, but I only stared at James. He seemed troubled too.

"Because that was their plan." He told returning my gaze.

"They knew that she was not a whore and that she would fight back." I reasoned as James nodded taking a sip from his brandy.

"And now they have a good reason to come for her." James made the conclusion. "And they will come." Ha added and I couldn't agree more.

Silence fell on us as we all were deep in our thoughts. Poor thing, I felt sorry for her. Despite all her annoyingness no one should experience such thing…

"Why after all, I guess I should light the fire in her room…" Brace said feeling guilty. "Excuse me." He murmured then he left the room hurriedly.

I walked close to the fire for some heat right next to James.

"She was soaking wet." I started gazing into the flames. "She was so terrified and lost…" Her life was on stake. For what she did they could easily hung her. "Now I understand what you meant before leaving." I continued after a pause as I looked at him examining. He said she's a weakness, and now I knew why.

"Hmm." He only hummed also starting the fire blankly as I bit my lips.

"Am I?" I started shakily as he finally looked at me frowning. "Am I a _weakness_ too?" I asked again with a faint voice. It was a stupid question though, of course I was.

"Lina…" James finally whispered my name not denying it either. It would've been useless anyway.

"Right." I nodded gulping hard as I pinned my head down. I don't know why it hurt. I knew it ever since he told it to Lorna. Maybe in the pit of my stomach I knew it all along.

"My little Lina." He repeated softly lifting my chin up, yet I refused to look at him. I didn't want to see the guilt in his eyes. I didn't want to hear his apologizing.

I was such a fool.

"You're the safe haven I couldn't even dare to dream of." He confessed quietly cupping my face in his hands as I finally raised my eyes to meet his. His simple honesty caught me off guard and I couldn't help but a small smile crept across my face.

"Then it fortunate you don't have to." I said placing my hand over his gently caressing it. "I'm right here with you and I always will." I stood on my tiptoe to give him a small kiss on his cheek, but I couldn't help myself. I felt the corner of his mouth on my lips as I placed the kiss inappropriately close to his lips. Even that little part seemed painfully soft and irresistible…

I blushed intensely at my boldness as I quickly pulled away avoiding James' eyes carefully.

"Good night." I mumbled still being embarrassed then I hurried back to my room with a burning face.


	8. Chapter 8

ADELINA

"Rise and shine, Lina, rise and shine!" A voice broke through my dreams abruptly destroying my peaceful rest.

"Ugh" I moaned trying to open my eyes, but it was impossible. Yesterday I got into bed late and couldn't fall asleep for another hour. "James?" I muttered rubbing my face tiredly as my mind recognized the person talking. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned him getting upset. He should understand how much I needed this couple of hours of sleep he was stealing from me.

"I'm challenging my dear sister for a race." He answered as I snapped my eyes open immediately. A race? Now he was talking. The adrenalin rushed my body even just because the thought of it.

"And you will get it." I nodded seriously. I thought he forget what he promised two days ago when he made me stay in front of the hospital, but obviously he was just waiting for the right time. "I'll be down in a minute, just let me change." I ensured him as I saw a grin appear on his face.

"Good girl." He accepted my terms as he left the room.

I haven't counted the seconds, but I think I did manage to throw some clothes on in a minute then I rushed out to the courtyard where James was already holding the two horses. Death, of course and Mocha, my light-brown mare.

"I see someone is determined." He commented smirking as he handed over Mocha's reins.

"Yeah, today I'll teach you one or two things about riding." I hopped on the horse quickly as I returned the grin.

"Cocky already?" He asked challenging as he did the same.

"Only when I'm right." I answered nudging Mocha to move. "Come on, Delaney, don't waste time… unless you're afraid…" I nodded to him teasing freely. I felt so alive. When I was in the saddle I could forget about anything. All the troubles and problems of the word seem distant.

JAMES

I slightly kicked Death into a canter to catch up with Adelina as I couldn't help but smiled. I loved how enthusiastic was she about this and her eagerness was contagious. We did it a hundreds of times when we were kids, but I never thought it could be still that fun.

As I reached her we both slowed down to a trot since we didn't want to tire our horses before the race.

We ride in silence next to each other for the following minutes. I glanced at her as she was deeply in her thoughts while I wondered what she is thinking about. Only if she knew about my plan.

We could leave the city easily since not many people were on the road at this time. The sun hasn't even been risen yet and the dim light embraced us peacefully.

"Finally." She noted with a genuine smile as we arrived to the forest-road after a couple of more minutes. "Are you ready?" She turned to me excitedly yet I saw a little nervousness in her eyes. _Did the memories rushed her too?_ _Our first kiss?_

"How about a bet?" I asked instead. "To raise the stakes a bit."

"Alright." She agreed thoughtfully after a while. "I know it's near to impossible, but what do you want in case you win?" She questioned me confidently as I let out a quiet chuckle.

For a moment longer I just held her piercing gaze as she was trying to figure me out.

"A kiss." I announced it simply which took her aback right away. Even though I haven't clarified it I saw in her eyes that she understood exactly what I meant "Unless… you're afraid." I started smirking as I noticed her hesitant look.

"Hah, you wish!" She said scoffing mockingly as she tried to hide her uneasiness while she sifted in the saddle. "What if I win?"

"Whatever you want, my little Lina." _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't give to you._

"Alright, then a story-night." She decided eventually. "You tell me everything what happened in Africa."

"Fair enough." I nodded. She seemed reasonable. "Ready?" I asked her grabbing Death's reins firmly. There was no way I'm losing today.

"I was born ready." She sent me one last smirk before she nudged Mocha to move starting the race.

She was good. Her horse broke into an intense gallop immediately leaving me only a second to act. I quickly patted Death's neck and whispered into his ear before I nudged him too. He galloped at an astonishing pace racing for the edge of the forest where a lake was waiting for us.

It only took a few moments to reach Lina then we were dashing side by side. I took a look at her. She was concentrating hard not to lose focus or control. It was adorable how determined she was, but she never stood a chance against me. Not this time.

I kicked Death's side to make him gallop even faster. I knew he had it in him and as his speed quickened I didn't have to err. Eventually he left Mocha a couple of yards behind as we finally reached the lake. I quickly hopped off of the saddle waiting for Lina.

LINA

I arrived to the lake letting out a frustrated sigh.

 _I can't believe it_. _What's going to happen now?_ _I mean I know we had a deal, but does he really want that kiss?_

I felt my stomach twitch even for the thought of it. _Maybe he'll forget about it…_

"It was a deft piece of ride." He said as he waked over to me to help me down.

"Apparently not enough." I muttered quietly trying to avoid his eyes as I hesitantly accepted his hand. I jumped off of the horse and landed right in front of him as he steadied me. His embracing arm burnt my skin even through my dress.

"Don't be so hard on my girl." He lowered his voice gently lifting my chin up while he held me tight around my waist with the other hand.

I must've blushed furiously. It was the second time he called me his girl.

 _Does he even know the affect he triggers just with his words?_

He was close. Way too close and as I gazed into his green eyes I felt like a deer caught in the spotlight.

 _Will he claim his reward right now?_

My heart started to pound in my chest so fast I was sure he noticed it too. I gulped hard as I caught him glimpsing at my lips.

 _A perfect answer for my unspoken question._ I thought as he simply leaned in.

I closed my eyes not even trying to tame my racing heart anymore. _This is truly happening!_

After a short moment I felt his soft lips tenderly pressing on mine. He was gentle. Just remaining there like that, being careful to leave me enough time to react or stop him if I wanted. But honestly that haven't even crosses my mind. His touch awakened my senses in the way no one's ever did.

It was only a few second then he leaned back abandoning my lips cruelly. My mind was screaming for more as my body helplessly craved his closeness. I kept my eyes shut, I didn't want to return to the normal word. I couldn't. Not after he just showed me heaven.

 _Please, don't stop, not yet!_

And just like he read my mind he kissed me again. This time he did it with more confidence, his lips felt more remarkable on my own.

I let out a relieved sigh as I unwittingly folded my arms around his neck not wishing to let him go. He playfully bit my lower lip asking for permission. A satisfied moan escaped my mouth and warmth filled my chest as I eagerly gave in.

Our tongue found sync right away like our first kiss would've been only yesterday. Yet the two was nothing alike. Now we were both grownups and knew exactly what we're doing.

As the kiss deepened he tightened his grip around my waist while in return I run my fingers through his spiky hair earning a husky groan from him.

My conscious was crying out in the back of my mind to stop this nonsense. We are siblings and even though not by blood it is still wrong. We are not supposed to have these feelings. But before I could've done anything James slowly pulled away.

"That was one kind of a bet, hmm?" He whispered resting his forehead on mine smirking as the both of us tried to catch our breath.

"Yeah…" I nodded feeling bitter suddenly. Right, it was just a bet…

"But now we must return" He added quietly. "The game is about to start." He explained as he placed an affectionate kiss on my forehead before releasing me.

JAMES

All the way home I was thinking about Lina as our kiss still burnt on my mouth. I only intended to give her a short peck on her lips, but her face… I couldn't resist. More surprisingly she didn't pull away. Does it mean she feels the same for real?

I wanted to kiss her again. And again and again. To never stop. She drove me crazy that I couldn't think straight yet I had to focus if I wanted to win this war.

"James! James!" Brace terrified voice snapped me back from my thoughts as he stormed into my room. "They are here! James, for God's sake!" He repeated himself as I jumped up. My first instinct was to make sure that Lina is safe, but I knew they weren't looking for her.

"What's happening?!" Miss Bow asked with a faint voice as I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"They will want you to sign their papers or you will hang." I told her quickly. We had no time.

"Hang for what? Saving my honour?!" She questioned not believing it.

"You must hold out. You will hold out. Look at me." I instructed her trying to get her attention. This was really important. "These men are from the Crown. I will warn the East India and they will free you."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned not understanding it a bit.

"You must go with them now." I added. There was no other choice if she wanted to live. "I will be with you when you're inside and you will know it." I ensured her as the soldiers found us. "Hold out." I mouthed as they took her away.

After sending an anonymous tip to the East India about the Crown's intentions I decided to visit my inside man among them.

"The Prince Regent has decided to decline your offer." He informed me what happened at the meeting as he tried to light up his pipe with no success.

"For crying out loud, Godders." I got tired of it and took away it from him starting his pipe properly then I handed it back.

"He will not offer you a monopoly." He continued like nothing happened, waiting for my reaction. "So doesn't that mean the game is up, James?" He asked eventually realising I'm not going to answer.

"No, it's just begun. What else?" I nagged him to move on.

"The hand was raised." He started again hesitantly. "They talked about gunpowder. Pettifer said if Delaney Trading Company wanted to trade with the Indians at Nootka, the only merchandise you could possibly use would be gunpowder." He continued. "Wilton pointed out that in times of war, the production of gunpowder is controlled by the Crown." He stopped for a moment to examine my expression. "You will not be granted a licence to purchase. Your name is already on a blacklist. You will not get a single grain anywhere in England." He clarified desperately as I hummed moving to the bed instead of sitting in the armchair. "So, now is the game up?" He asked again as I got comfortable laying down. "When they speak of you, there is such hatred now. Before, they laughed." He noted.

"They stopped laughing out there. That's good. That's a good thing, Godders." I reassured him closing my eyes. I barely slept a few hours.

"James." He said my name pleading as he sat next to me embracing my hand in his. "For God's sake. The Art Of War. Poor motive, poor strategy, poor outcome." He tried to make a point.

"Hmm."

"They can't kill you, but they will crucify your name…" He went on. "And crucify all those around you." He added as my stomach clenched as it hit me.

 _Lina. Maybe I let her stay close for too long?_

"But I don't keep anybody around me that doesn't deserve what they get." I lied with a plain face while my heart started to pound in my chest. If anything happens to my sweet little Lina…

"Does that include me?" Godders asked not noticing anything about it.

"Yes, that includes you." I agreed thoughtfully. "Only half a man." I explained seeing his confused look as I freed my hand from his.

ADELINA

Later that afternoon I had a show to attend. Cholmondeley put up one of his chemistry-attraction and a promise is a promise. I arrived a little late sine I wanted to wait for Lorna to arrive back first, but thanks god she did managed to come home in one piece…

The chemist was already finishing up a trick when I entered the auditorium. I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed in the back of the room, yet I still draw his attention immediately.

"Thank you." He said just as he's grateful for the audience applause yet he directed that for me gazing intensely my eyes with a small smirk. I nodded smiling as the show continued.

"Now, finally, here, I'm introducing chlorine gas to a solution of sal ammoniac." He turned back to the liquids. "Ladies, beware, these are corrosive substances. They will ravage your dresses." He warned us before introducing the fluids. "So, the combination produces a yellow, oily fluid that will explode with sunlight or heat or mere motion. In order to show you most simply and safely its explosive effect, I use this instrument to transfer very carefully just a few drops." He explained what he's doing as the people fell silent. "And, again, beware. Use your hand to protect your eyes." He added as he finished up with mixing. All the women watched him in agape as the tension get unbearable for them. I smiled and shook my head. What a showman… but regardless, he is a great chemist even though he's using his power for only entertaining those ladies. "The vessel is often shattered to atoms, by sheer force." He said steering the ingredients slowly until the glass did shattered into little pieces.

"Terrific! Magnificent!" I've still heard the crowd whispering as strong arms embraced me form behind pulling me back to the corridor.

 _James!_ I recognised hisrain soaked ground scent in a second.

"You should be more careful." He warmed me lowering his voice to only a whisper as his warm breath on my neck sent shivers down on my spine. My body reacted to his instinctively reliving our moments in the morning.

"After your lecture to that Malay, I'm sure you're the only one who dares to touch me." I reminded him turning to see his face. I regretted it right away. The look in his eyes made my heart leap in my chest. They were sparkling with pure lust.

"Yeah." He agreed cornering me with his arms as the wall pressed against my back hard. "That's exactly what I'm talking about…" He added barely audible as he gently smoothened a lock back behind my ear. I gulped hard thinking again about the kiss we shared. I was sure he's mind is wondering about the same, but he won't just kiss me again, right? It was only a bet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him eventually clearing my throat, regaining my consciousness.

"I have business with Cholmondeley." He answered after a moment releasing me.

"And may I ask the nature of it?" I questioned with a light smile. I knew he had secrets but it was always for the others. He never kept anything away from me…

"The less you know is the better." He said refusing my request as he left, leaving me completely speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

JAMES

After my discussion with the chemist I arrived home late. As I tried to open the door it didn't work.

"Brace got a carpenter to take down those boards and put up a new door." Adelina greeted me as I kicked the entrance in to finally get inside. "You should try a key next time." She added mockingly throwing the key to me. I could tell, she was still upset that I ordered her to come home.

I caught the piece of metal easily as she immediately turned back to continue helping Brace to clean the mess up.

"They've turned a few things over." Brace explained as they fixed a furniture the Crown's men ruined. "We should bill the King." He added.

"She's back, yes?" I asked him instead of an answer. I knew what I'm about to do would only piss Adelina more, so I wanted to get over with it fast.

"Aye." Brace nodded as I felt my sister's intense gaze on me.

"How does she seem?" I questioned Brace trying to ignore Lina. This was so not the time for that.

"The same." Adelina answered sharply, forcing my attention turning to her. "But then, she's an actress." She shrugged waiting for more explanation.

"You knew they were coming to take her, didn't you?" Brace asked since I remained silent. "All part of the plan."

"I have things to do." I declared starting to go upstairs.

"We're all just part of the plan, aren't we, sir?" He made one last desperate try to get some information.

"Buy her some flowers." I asked him.

"Flowers…" I've heard my sister's shocked voice from behind as I was already halfway up.

 _Please, forgive me, my little Lina for what's about to come!_

"You said I'm a weakness." Miss Bow started as I entered. "I wasn't weak."

"I will fix that." I said noticing the cellar is leaking because of the rain. "I'll get Brace to fix that." I corrected myself.

"In the cell, I called you _James_ " She continued not bothering with my promise. "I think that surprised them most. Certainly surprised me." She admitted it distantly. "If your intervention had been ten minutes later, I would have been raped. But the consequence for you was worth the risk to me, yes?" She questioned, but I guess she already knew the answer.

"You see me as I am." I opened my arms not denying it. "All of those that I gather are damned. It's just part of a company policy of mine." I added. "Perhaps now you will understand why it is better for you to leave and let this business run its course." I pointed it out for her.

"Is that why you let it happen?" She misread my intentions. "To teach me a lesson?"

"No. That was to teach the King a lesson. And the Company." I shook my head honestly. "But if you're absolutely resolute on staying then I may agree to incorporate you into the organization." I offered eventually as she took a few steps closer.

"Oh. Oh, I see." She said just as she just realized something important. "I've passed a test." She said smirking as our faces were only inches away.

"No."

Her perfume was strong and irritating for my senses as my mind instinctively wandered back to our kiss with Lina. She was so pure, so alluring… nothing like this woman in front of me.

"I will join the League of the Damned." She declared playfully glancing at my lips.

"A group of people who are drawn together, with a willingness to do exactly as I say." I said coldly not backing off.

"Is Adelina part of this group as well?" She asked still smirking sensing my weak point as we glared at each other. Adelina was off of the discussion, no business with her.

"First, I need you to bring me a trunk full of my father's belongings." I asked her for her first mission.

"I'm actually very tired, Mr. Delaney." She replied faking sleepiness. "Your conspiracies have made it a very tiring day." She explained as she took a few steps back. I guess that was all for today.

"I'll fix that." I ensured her again before I left her room. "Sleep on it."

ADELINA

Ever since that kiss, James started to act weird. Not that he never had issues, or things to do on his own, but this time he felt truly distant. Did I do something wrong? I couldn't recall anything though…

I wanted to talk to him this morning, but he already left when I woke up, so I decided to go to the hospital early. I just couldn't stay at home alone with my thoughts.

I went to the storeroom to check if we have enough bandages and disinfectants when someone entered the room closing the door cautiously behind himself. I turned around in surprise, I was sure, that no one else was here besides Dumbarton, but I left him at the office.

"James?" I asked in disbelief hurrying to support him as I noticed his condition. His face was covered by blood; a possible head-trauma. "Come on, sit." I ordered him forgetting completely for a moment that I was still mad at him. "Are you okay?" I questioned as I've already started to examine his injury.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He tried to calm my nerves.

It wasn't that bad indeed, there was a good chance I don't even need to stich it up… but I would see clearer when I cleaned it up. I quickly wetted some clothes to wipe the blood away.

"Thank you." James said quietly making me wince involuntary. I was so focused I didn't expect him to talk.

"Don't even mention." I said as my expression softened. "There you go." I started as I finally saw the situation. It was better than I dared to hope. The bleeding was coming from a relatively small wound. "I still need to use some disinfectant, but otherwise, you'll be fine." I told him getting the liquid I was talking about.

"Mhhm."

"What happened?" I asked finishing up with the process slowly gently caressing his forehead.

Silence. My heart sank in sorrow as I realized he's shutting me out. Again.

"Right." I nodded gulping hard. "The less I know is the better." I cited him bitterly as I pulled back my hand just like I'd have touched fire. I didn't feel like playing his games.

"Lina…" He whispered my name painfully as he grabbed my arm preventing me from turning away. I bit my lips to control my anger. He's not going to open up to me anytime soon. "You trust me?" He questioned that again, but this time it seemed like only a cheap excuse.

I scoffed in disbelief.

"Do you?" I snapped seriously without thinking. "Do _you_ trust _me_?" I repeated it fiercely starring daggers at him. Yet again, no answer.

For a moment we held each other's gaze, then I disengaged my wrist and this time he let me go. I quickly turned away as I felt tears gathering in my eyes. Africa did change him.

"Adelina, can you…" Dumbarton opened the door unsuspectingly. "Oh, I didn't know Mr. Delaney is here." He stopped there frowning.

"He's about to leave." I suggested as James stood up without hesitation but for a second he lost his balance supporting himself on the wall. His head-trauma must've caused a minor concussion of the brain.

"You should escort him home, just for sure." The doctor said sensing James' weakness. I sighed tiredly, the last thing I wished was to stay alone with my brother, but eventually I realized Dumbarton is right.

We walked home beaten, in complete silence. None of us had anything to say, apparently.

"The lady asked me to wake her because she had a costume fitting." Brace informed James breaking the awkward silence we developed since we arrived home. Even our butler could tell something is wrong. "I guessed you wouldn't want her going out." He added pouring some tea for us.

"No, the lady is free to come and go as she pleases." James said sitting down on a chair in front of the fireplace. "The Crown will protect her from the Company. And the Company will protect her from the Crown." He explained it carelessly as he went through his post.

"And you are the joint in the seesaw." Brace made the conclusion.

"Mm."

"By the way, I found your red roses in the mud when I threw out the oyster shells." He said nervously noticing James' examining one of the envelopes.

"Who's this?" James questioned knowingly.

"Who the hell's what?" Brace asked back his tone telling he's hiding something.

"Brace, do not believe that I will not know when you reseal my letters." James told him not actually being angry.

"Countess Musgrove is, let me think, sir 1,550 places above you in the social hierarchy of London. Her husband is a little, fat German prick and she fucks..." He said then realized I'm also there and bit his tongue.

"You forgot to wake me." Miss Bow entered the kitchen too, but no one really cared about her presence as we continued our chat.

"Fucks what, Brace?" I asked him smirking against my terribly mood. He was kind of cute as he tried to protect my decency.

"Countess Musgrove has a reputation as a lady of uncertain origin, sir, who in the past used her beauty to beguile men of great influence, thereby improving her position in society. She also allows and even encourages the closed and turning waltz. A ball." He informed me as James frowned in confusion.

"And why would she invite a man who cannot dance?"

"Perhaps she likes oddities and curiosities." Miss Bow answered as she sat down on a bench.

"Or if she knows you're in the house in the light, you cannot be outside lurking in the garden in the dark scaring people." Brace added joining in. "There is another letter, sir." He then continued giving him another envelope. "Perhaps related to the first."

"This came from the same post?" My brother asked.

"Aye, sir. The Americans. Wanting a place on the seesaw." He nodded as I glimpsed at James's face. He seemed troubled for a moment but then his expression changed.

"Well, it is an invitation for two." He said and for a second he laid his eyes on me just to turn away almost immediately. "Miss Bow? Do you dance?" He asked leaving me almost agape. He can't… It must be a joke!

I examined him not wanting to believe any of that. That little actress? No freakin' way…

I knew he feels my gaze on him, just like I could tell him staring anytime, no matter how far, yet he ignored me completely still waiting on Miss Bow's answer.

I put down my cup of tea on the table with great force that it almost broke. I turned around leaving the room not being able to control myself anymore.

JAMES

All was settled and ready for my sign. I've talked to Helga about the girls and to Atticus about the robbery. It has to be a success. We needed that saltpeter for the gunpowder as Cholmondeley requested. Everything went to the plan, yet… I haven't seen Lina since that afternoon. She was extremely good at avoiding me.

I hurt her, I knew, but it was still better than letting the Crown or the East India play with her. I couldn't let her join the _League of the Damned_.

Miss Bow's arrival snapped me back from my thoughts. She put on a nice dress ad use more of that irritating perfume of hers. It was easy to tell: she dressed to impress.

"Come on." I said looking at her. I was exactly aware of what she was waiting for, but there was no way I would compliment her. It was pure business, nothing more between us.

"Posy for the lady?" Helga's girl approached me as Miss Bow was already sitting in the cab. I took it from her while handing her a pistol as it was agreed. "Much obliged, kind sir." She curtsied a little then left.

"For you." I gave the flowers to Miss Bow as I hopped in too. "There's other business afoot tonight, none of which concerns you." I warned her as we started to the ball.

"Miss Lorna Bow." We heard the doorman announcing us to the audience, but then he quickly corrected himself as my companion whispered to him. "Mrs. Lorna Delaney. And Mr. James Delaney."

"Judging by the horror on the faces of the ladies, you are known." Miss Bow leaned closer with a smirk.

"Yes, and judging by the shame on the face of some of the men, so are you." I snapped fast looking over the room.

"Oh, if only I had been a whore, I might have been as rich as Countess Musgrove, who I presume is that creature." She said as we both took a glass of champagne. Miss Bow beckoned to the way of the Countess, but right now I couldn't care less as I spotted someone esle. _What the hell's happening?_

 _Adelina…_

I fastened my steps as I walked up to my sister. She was having a probably pretty entertaining conversation with Cholmondeley, since she giggle like a naïve lassie… Her expression froze however as she recognized me coming. Avoiding the open confrontation she fled out to the garden. Yet there was no escape.

"Why are you here?" I questioned her coldly grabbing her arm, lightly pushing her up to the wall.

"Because I was invited." She answered carelessly, holding her chin up not being threatened at all. She tried to disengage her arm, but I held her tight.

"By who?" I continued not letting her go. She only stared into my eyes for a second. In any other moment it would've been enough to melt my heart, but not now. The stake was high. Whoever invited her knew that I don't want her here. "By who?" I repeated myself getting impatient.

"The less you know is the better." She cited me eventually with a mocking smirk. I groaned in frustration as I pressed her a bit harder.

"Stop playing games, Adelina!" I raised my voice making her wince. "This whole thing is wrong. It is a bit _unexpected_ that we were both invited, is it not?" I tried to reason with her now in a normal tone, but she just scoffed.

"I'm not the one playing games, James." She shook her head desperately leaving me speechless. "Kissing me then pushing me further away than you ever did… Did you just kiss me so it would hurt more when you got detached?" She asked with a faint voice as her eyes filled with tears.

My heart torn apart to shreds. _Do you really think that?_

"My little Lina…" I whispered her name as I cupped her face. I needed to keep her distant, but I've never meant to cause this much pain.

I pressed my forehead to hers as I sensed her scalding tears reaching my hands.

"I just try to spare you the trouble." I told her honestly, but I couldn't say more. Her cry got more intense for a moment then she hardened herself pushing me away.

"Then spare me from all of yourself." She spitted attempting to leave me alone, but I grabbed her forearm once more.

I pulled her close embracing her waist just like in the forest. Then before even thinking I kissed her again. Her lips felt salty from the tears, yet it was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted.

It was a bald move. Anyone could've seen us, but I wasn't able to resist her. I was doomed right at the moment I saw her in that dress.

She engaged in unconsciously, yet it didn't last long. After a short moment she forced herself to regain her presence tossing me aback.

She looked at me in disbelief then I felt a tough slap on my face.

"Don't ever…" She said her voice trembling.

I've got harder punches than this. Not only once. But fragile fingers burnt my skin unbearably. She was right.

"Now, amongst other things, I am a doctor and Adelina's companion today." I've heard a male voice behind and as I turned to see his face, I recognized Dumbarton. "And I'd say the lady is in danger of catching more than just a chill out here." He smiled kindly, suggesting that she should leave.

She smoothened her dress regaining control.

"See you inside?" She asked as she returned the smile to him.

" 'Course, my lady." He bowed a bit as Adelina left returning to the party.

I was too shocked to say a word as the doctor stepped closer to me.

"You're quite a prize, Mr. Delaney, quite a prize." He started as I gazed after Adelina's disappearing shadow. "I was told what you did to our first resort. Opened him up like a bull. Nice work." He said hinting about the man I killed not long ago. The one who hit me hard on the head so my sister had to treat me. "Now, I make no moral judgments. And besides, Carlsbad said to say that you can have her." He continued. Her? Did he meant Adelina? "You can have her as part of the deal. Part of our second offering. So why don't you just take her? Just take her with you." _Yes, definitely. He's talking about my little Lina_. "No more hiding. We can guarantee you safe passage, anonymity... new worlds." He explained as my heart pounded in my chest just by the thought of it. To be honest I craved nothing more than being together with her. "Let me just make the point... from an American point of view. Love is now part of the deal that we are offering over and above that which is on offer from your countrymen." He added making sure I understand him. "Hm?" He questioned since I was still staring into the darkness. "I'll leave that with you." He decided to let me some space as he went back to the ball, just as he promised to my Lina.


	10. Chapter 10

ADELINA

I rushed back to the ballroom still upset. _How dare he?_ My face burnt in embarrassment as I hurried to the bathroom for a bit time out. I leaned to the washbasin as I let out a deep sigh. Everything got so confused. I just wanted my brother back, without secrets, without trust issues...

"You know James Delaney well" A woman stepped in and walked behind me, yet I just noticed her as she started to speak. It was Miss Bow. She stated that sentence but I knew it wasn't true. At least not anymore.

"No." I told her shortly and cold. I was so not in the mood for this chit-chat.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "You mean in the way that no-one really knows James Delaney?" She suggested and honestly, she got that quite right.

"Yes." I agreed ready to leave, but as I turned my back she stopped me.

"If I were to have intentions regarding our James, would I need to be wary of you?" She asked with a little smirk.

 _Disgusting!_ My stomach twitched in ache as I developed nausea.

"No smart enough woman would have intentions regarding him." I spitted with strange anger. "And you would not need to be _wary_ of me." I grimaced challenging. "I'm her sister." I emphasized as I finally left.

I was trying to find my way in the crowd searching for Dumbarton. I had serious intentions to convince him to leave earlier. As I spotted him standing at the side of the room I noticed a bunch of other people gathered around. They were standing in a circle and in the middle was my no one else than my dear brother. Alongside with Countess Musgrove. Ready to disappear in a cupboard. At least as the magician described.

The mass cheered as one as they joked about the two of them. It was pathetic. This night just couldn't go any worse.

They stepped in and the doors closed behind them. I folded my arms around my chest as my face reddened. _Unbelievable_.

A little later the door opened but only the Countess came out. The magician sent her back immediately to find James, for which she obeyed pretty eagerly. _That's ridiculous._

I pressed my lips together as the same anger rushed me like the one when I was with Lorna in the bathroom. _What's that? Jealousy?_

Now the both of them left the cabinet as the woman looked at me meaningfully before turning back to James. I averted my gaze but I still felt my brother's intense glare on me as I turned away fleeing again.

 _Just how long this night can go on?_

I hurried to the exit not being cautious enough and I bumped into someone. Thorne...

"Sorry" I murmured wanting to pass him but he grabbed my arm. He was drunk, the expensive booze smelled cheap of him. My memories rushed me immediately as I got paralyzed. That night... He was like this.

"There's only one way to get even" He leaned closer whispering in my ear as I wanted to scream. Not that it would've meant anything. The music and the group of people was so loud that no one would've heard me. Not like anyone would've helped me. "Come on, I know the Countess has some free bedrooms for some fun." He added starting to drag me with him as everyone let us through. They didn't even had a second thought about the situation.

"Let her go" James appeared in front of us from nowhere. His tone was calm and quite but even my blood froze in my veins.

"He's here" Thorne started shocked. "He's here, he's here" He repeated it muttering it under his breath. "Why are you here?" He questioned hysterically as he touched James just to make sure he's not hallucinating.

That was it for James. He squeezed his arm then punched him in the stomach. He was fast, efficient and clean. Thorne released me in that second as my brother escorted him out holding him tight.

"You need some air." He told him suggesting as he threw him on the ground now outside.

My heart was pounding as my pulse throbbed in every inch of me. I knew James was waiting for the opportunity and he never forgot what that man did to me. This could've escalated quickly.

"Jay" I begged him in terror. "Please, don't." I shook my head as tears were gathering in my eyes. He wouldn't just get away with anything stupid. Not when everyone's watching. And we got quite an audience.

"Jay? Jay?" Thorne questioned in rage. "You call this thing Jay? No one should call him anything but nigger!" He yelled obviously not being himself as Zilpha arrived next to me. She was clearly horrified as well. "You fucked your sister." He continued meaning me. I was aware of all the gossips, but it still hit a nerve. It never happened! "And you lay your hands on me in my society! I know I will have my satisfaction." He added as a thought formed in his mind. "I declare it! I challenge James Delaney to a duel." He stated looking at the crowd as silence fell on us hard. "At dawn... to the death. To the death. Do you accept?" He turned back to my brother as I gasped. This is exactly the greatest opportunity for him to finish his revenge. "Do you accept?" He demanded the answer as James searched my eyes. I knew what his answer is already as I slightly shook my head in desperation.

DDDDDDDDD

I watched James sailing away on a little boat early in the morning as we gathered around on the foreshore. I stood one leg from another anxiously. How did he expect me to stay here while they shoot each other on the island? Even though we haven't really talked since last night but he made it clear he doesn't want me here.

Not that I cared about it.

There was no boat left so I had to find another way around. Even if that meant to walk across the river by foot...

JAMES

"Good morning." I greeted everyone on the island. There was the lawyer Thoyt, the man who organized the duel, a doctor just in case and Mr Geary and his helper. Yesterday night he seemed more confident, now he looked like a little child who realized he had to deal with the consequences of his decision.

"The Gypsy woman owns this island between two parishes." The organizer said opening the event. "It is tradition she offers duelists a little token of good luck. Three shillings each for heather and goose feathers." He wanted to make some business but Thoyt stopped him grumpy.

"This is not a fairground."

"Gentlemen, a slight has been perceived and one of you seeks satisfaction. Which?" The man continued a bit annoyed.

"Here is my pistol for inspection." Mr Geary started. He apparently wanted to get over this as soon as possible. "This is my second, Mr. Hope of Trinity Lane." He introduced the other man.

"May I see your pistol?" The organizer turned to me this time asking for my weapon too. I handed it over as he cautiously examined them.

"Can we please get on with it? This fog is pestilential." Thoyt complained again as the man gave back the guns.

"Where is your second?" He asked me.

"I don't have one." I told him simply. I didn't need it.

"The code requires you have a second." He insisted not being able to process what I just said.

"I don't have one"

"I'm his second" I've heard Adelina's approaching from behind determined.

I glimpsed at her shortly. She was soaking wet and I could tell she's mad at me because I haven't let her come. Although I knew this won't stop her but we had an argument about this before. Seems like we do that a lot lately...

"Could you not find a boat like a normal person?" Thoyt questioned her sullen.

"No, I rather enjoy my cold wet clothes adhere tight on my body in this _nice_ weather" She retorted fiercely staring daggers at him as she folded her arms around herself. I fought hard to bite back my smirk. _My little Lina_.

"Why don't you go and stand over there by the fire and keep warm, hmm?" I asked her taking off my coat trying to give it to her. She must've been freezing yet she glanced at my offer then left without accepting it. At least she did stood next to the fire.

"Duelists, stand apart with the attorney between you." The organizer started as Thoyt came closer.

"No lack of faith in either party, but I need payment in advance." He requested to be sure then the duel continued.

"On my instruction, the duelists will take up position at the points." The organizer told measuring the distance and signaling it with two swords. "Anyone firing a l'outrance will be fair game to be shot. You will duel to first blood..."

"To the death!" Mr Geary declared with a sweat rolling down on his forehead.

"To first blood." The man looked at him significantly. "According to the Irish code of 1777, any man wounded will be tended by the doctor. And no second shot will be fired by either gun." He expounded the rules. "Gentlemen, take up your positions. The aggrieved party, at the nearest point. When I drop this handkerchief, you will walk towards each other. And, at a time of your choosing, there will be a polite exchange of bullets." He finished as we took our positions.

I resisted the urge hard not to look at Lina. Even from here I sensed her nervousness but I had to concentrate. One part of me was glad that it turned out like this. I could shut this asshole for good and we won't have any other problem with him. On the other hand I knew that my sister doesn't want me to do such thing. Not even after what that bastard did to her.

The man dropped the handkerchief and we started. I walked slowly not rushing anything as Mr Geary pointed his pistol at me grabbing it so tight he might've dropped it in the tension.

Then he fired. I felt a small hit on my shoulder but no bullets. Just a little powder. I looked at him as his face distorted in horror.

"Dear God, have mercy on my soul." He murmured looking up at the sky as I swept the dust off of my shirt. I walked face to face with him as I pointed my gun at his head. The temptation of pulling the trigger was so great I was afraid I might gave in...

"Satisfied?" I asked him instead. "My apologies. That was an excellent shot." I reassured him as I put the puzzle together. "I can only assume that your second is a Company man. Since he failed to load a ball in your pistol." I enlightened him as well while the second man tried to escape. He run quickly, but I suddenly turned my weapon and shot. Right in the head.

"Dear God!" I've heard the doctor swear as he took a look at the victim.

"It would appear that my life is more precious than yours." I noted it to Mr Geary who was as white as a sheet. "Good day." I beckoned turning around. I was sure Adelina will follow close.

DDDDDDDDD

ADELINA

"So, how was the party?" Brace asked me as we arrived home. Miss Bow was sitting on the couch as I finished drying my clothes next to the fireplace.

"Well, it was _entertaining_." I answered shortly not being in a talkative mood. I had a lot to process, though I was happy James let Thorne live - at least for now. Yet he still killed a man coldblooded without hesitation. I didn't know why it surprised me. He was a soldier back then probably completing even more horrible things, not to mention who knows what he did in Africa.

"And how did you end up in the duck pond?" He questioned with a light smile teasing as I just placed my hand on his shoulder returning the smile. Our old friend always knew how to cheer me.

"She was legless. She tried to catch a salmon with her feet." James walked in joining the mockery as I couldn't help but a small chuckle left my mouth. I was so relieved I couldn't hide it.

"If you stayed to eat the eggs I boiled for you, you would hear my story of last night." Brace now turned to James as I listened eagerly too. "Soldiers in red. Soldiers in blue. Running by the window. Out there on the foreshore. Stopping the river traffic and searching every barge going east." He said informing my brother closely examining his face. "You see, Miss Delaney, last night there was a robbery." He now spoke to me noticing my curiosity maybe feeling a bit empathy for being left out. "From the East India Arsenal. Ingredients for making gunpowder, stolen from under the Company's noses. Insurrectionists, they say. Frenchmen. Though not one of them spoke French." He finished as I forgot to breathe for a moment while James only hummed. Apparently he wasn't taken aback at all.

"The Company have already stated those involved will hang." Brace added quietly.

"The lady and I will take our breakfast on the foreshore this morning, thank you." James changed the topic nodding to Miss Bow as I stared in front of me blankly. "And, when they come, let them in. You can open every door. We have nothing here to hide." He finished as they left.

So that's why he didn't want me involved. He only wanted to protect me. Well, it would've been a nice gesture, except I didn't want him to hang either...

DDDDDDDDDD

JAMES

"You will hang. They will catch you and hang you." Miss Bow told me concerned as we set down eating the eggs.

"I need you to bring me the trunk with my father's belongings today." I ordered her strictly ditching the topic.

"Explain how you will not hang." She insisted as I looked at her deep in the eye. She was tired too.

"The saltpetre we stole had already been sold to the Royal Navy." I started. "So it belonged to the Crown. So therefore, the Prince Regent has an excuse to prosecute the Company for negligence, as the powder was in their charge at the time. The Company can cause me a lot of difficulties, but only the King can have me hanged. The Crown will choose to make a deal." I told her as I saw her face light up a bit. "So I will not hang." I took the conclusion as I popped another egg into my mouth.

"Look, I'm very happy to admit that I don't want James Delaney to die." She started honestly. "But can you also admit that you don't want James Delaney to die?" She questioned as we locked eyes. Of course I didn't want to die. I promised Lina to stay.

"You'll get me my trunk today. That's your business." I reminded her. "All right?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **JAMES**

"All these chemicals I ingest chase lines of Shakespeare out of me sometimes unbidden." Said Cholmondeley as I entered the barn. He was stirring the liquid to make gunpowder as we discussed. "Which brings me to a rather delightful woman I've met." He continued glancing at me. "Your sister, if I'm correct." He added answering my untold question. "Is she really yours or could a chemist call upon her? For tea or something?" He suggested innocently as clenched my fist involuntary. For tea, my arse!

"Show me the cargo." I loosened my grip not wanting to show him my disturbance yet my cold tone made him sigh.

"I've asked the Weasel for some sailcloth to cover it against the rain." He continued picking up on the vibes quickly as I opened up a sack of saltpetre, tasting it. "I've already breakfasted on a little of it. The quality's exceptional. Almost as good as the bat shit distillations of Burma." He chatted continuously.

"Why don't you just fix the roof?" I asked checking the wooden beams.

"Because a canvas sheet would protect the powder perfectly well and be much cheaper." He shrugged as I fixed my gaze back on the roof.

"And you think she's beautiful?" I asked eventually surprising myself too, but I just couldn't let go of his comment.

"Who?" Cholmondeley questioned, being a bit lost of my sudden change.

"My sister" I said. "Adelina" I added just in case, though I was pretty sure he hasn't meant Zilpha.

"Not only is she among the large number of women I would sleep with, she's also among the much smaller group of women I would masturbate over." He confessed honestly as I closed my eyes, shaking in rage inside, while I desperately tried to regain control over my hectic breathing. How dare he even think of her?! If I haven't needed that damn gunpowder so much, I would've gutted him right there. "Well, this is fun, isn't it?" He broke the silence nervously. "So, can I call on her or not?"

"No." I declared it firmly finally turning back to him.

"So she is yours?" He asked but it was more like a statement. I looked him in the eye for a moment as the tension became palpable.

"Given the quality of the saltpetre, how long will it take to make gunpowder?" I asked instead. I knew what people were saying behind our back, and honestly I was getting tired of it, yet no matter how much I wanted to admit, I just couldn't destroy Lina's remaining decency.

"Four weeks, and I'll need an assistant." He told me as I nodded, leaving the barn. I needed fresh air.

DDDD

After finding an assistant I headed back to the city. I had to pay a visit to Atticus and Helga since the Company put bounty on the people who stole from them.

"Now, gentlemen, before I go on the subject of confidence and betrayal" I started as I walked up to Atticus's men leisurely. "I hear that the Company are offering ten for any information. Hm?" I stopped looking over them. "I also know that one of you has already considered collecting. Let me be very clear. I know which one of you it is." I told them, pausing for a moment. Some fidgeted nervously, some avoided my gaze and some seemed curious. "And I want you to know that there will be no place for that man on my ship when we sail to the New World. Because he will be of no use to me. He will be of no use." I emphasised it seriously. "For he will have no thumb." I added turning to the man fast and chopping off of his finger. He yelled in pain as I continued. "Hm? I am inside your heads, gentlemen. Always." I said for last before leaving.

I intended to stay alive if for no one else then for my little Lina, and it was only possible if everyone who was involved in the robbery could keep their mouths shut.

"Two for broken doors and smashed windows." Helga greeted me as soon as she spotted me approaching. I knew I owed her a lot, yet I just marched through the door, right in the brothel.

"Damn soldiers! You owe me Delaney!" She raised her voice following me.

We quickly gathered everyone around. I passed a few coins over the table to Helga.

"Now. They have reports that say that some of the robbers were women." I started with them too. "But only the Company are aggrieved, so no-one can take you to the clink or to the poultry tower. So, if a Company man comes calling, they have no legal jurisdiction." I ensured them. "So you get word to me. And I will deal with it. In my way." I told them placing the thumb and a diamond on the desk. "And in return you choose." I explained letting the info sink in before leaving them.

DDDD

 **ADELINA**

I woke up in the middle of the night, panting, in cold sweat. I had a horrible nightmare. They found out about the gunpowder and James was hanged.

I looked around in panic then I slowly realized I'm in my room. I released a deep sigh when suddenly I've became aware of the strange noises coming from James's room. _What is he doing still up?_ I frowned getting out of the bed.

I quietly reached his door which was ajar providing me a glimpse of him sitting in front of the fireplace, throwing some papers in it, numbly.

I carefully stepped in but he hasn't noticed me or just ignored my presence, either way, the sight broke my heart. He was zoned out, his face wet from the silent tears as his eyes burnt red. I said nothing just walked up to him slowly, then sat down right next to him.

For a moment I looked at him in awe. His shirt was half-undone showing his muscularly toned chest and his tattoos, at least some, while I couldn't help but wondered where else he has them on his body.

"I am looking for a particular document." He spoke, breaking the silence which made me jump. I was afraid I got caught red-handed, but he wasn't paying much attention. "A treaty." He continued without looking at me. "That is all. A treaty between my father and the Nootka Indian tribe." He mumbled gazing the fire being lost. "A treaty in which Nootka land was bought for gunpowder and lies. Along with mother." He told me throwing some more papers into the flames. "His first wife. Who he bought for beads. And when his wife would not play the Spanish princess or the Italian countess, whatever it was she refused to play he had her sent to Bedlam Insane Asylum." He finished with so much anguish that my stomach twitched.

"James" I whispered his name placing my hand on his shoulder as he finally looked at me. The pain in his eyes tore into my soul leaving it just as much wounded as his.

His expression softened a bit as he stroked my cheek gently wiping away an escaped tear. His palm was warm on my skin as he pulled me closer to rest his forehead on mine.

"My sweet Lina" His voice cracked, failing him.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes, relishing his closeness. He smelled secret and earth, like the forest at night and startlingly, this scent which usually calmed me down, now ignited a wild heat inside me.

His hand still cradled my face as our nose slightly brushed to each other. I gasped silently as I felt his warm breath on my skin, sending thrilling shivers down on my spine. All my senses were heightened making me achingly aware of him. My fingers yearned to touch him, my mouth to taste him again as I leaned an inch closer, instinctively. His breathing rhythm became erratic and rugged as our lips almost touched yet he hasn't dared to move. I couldn't blame him, I was the one who told him not to kiss me ever again. And also I was the one now dying of the sharp need of him.

I was helpless, closing the gap between us, softly pressing my lips on his a bit hesitantly. It was a bold move, but I wasn't thinking clear. He was all I wanted, all I could think of right now. I knew it wasn't right, I knew perfectly I wasn't supposed to feel this way, but there was nothing on earth I wanted more than soothing his agony.

For a moment he remained still, even frozen then he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

Shame and desire mingled hot in my throat as I let out a quiet moan under his passionate rawness, opening my mouth for him. Our tongue entwined, finding the perfect sync right away. His hand traced the contours of my body, caressing my curves eagerly. My heartbeat quickened in the forbidden desire as I craved a man for the first time after the _incident_ with Thorne and his party. I never thought it was possible but as his skilful fingers found their way under my nightgown all my cells screamed for more.

His mouth travelled down on my neck, trailing adoring kisses along the way. I bit back a whimper which seemed only fuelling his hunger as he teasingly sucked on the soft spot right above my collar bone. I tilted my head to leave him more space while a satisfied hum escaped my lips, but he pulled back abruptly.

"You should leave" He told me still panting yet his gaze was fixed on the fire. His sudden coldness left me speechless. "Leave, Adelina" He repeated himself irritated as I sat there utterly confused. _What is happening?_ "I said leave!" He raised his voice finally snapping me back to reality.

I stood up adjusting my clothes intending to do as he said with as much dignity as was possible. I had no idea what's gotten into him, but there was no way I start begging.

I walked to the door with confidant steps though tears were gathering in my eyes. A part of me hoped he's stop me, pulling me in and apologize, but he hasn't even glanced at my way. I almost left when I changed my mind.

"You know I just wish you'd never kissed me" I barked his rejection cutting me deep. Although if my words affected him, he never showed any sign of it.

Finally I left him. I barely reached the corridor as a sob shook my shoulders heavily. I couldn't believe it!

Did I do something wrong?

DDDD

 **JAMES**

I haven't met Lina in the morning, for which I was grateful for once. I knew I was harsh with her and that she's probably still mad at me, but securing her safety came first. They already knew she means a lot to me. There was no reason admitting she's my everything.

Soon we will sail away to the New World and I'll make everything right. Until then she needs to stay away from all the mess. Including me.

"Excuse me, sir. Sir! No-one is allowed in here. There's been an outbreak of cholera." A young boy tried to stop me as I entered the Bartholomew Hospital.

"I am immune." I told him not stopping for a moment. "Tell your doctor I'll be waiting for him downstairs." Dumbarton asked for me and I wanted to get over with as soon as possible.

"Personally, I question the miasmatic theory of cholera, but even so, it's wise to take precautions." He stepped in taking off his mask.

"I'm assuming this disease is of your own making?" I said already being sure of the answer.

"So many soldiers and Company men treading heavily in your footsteps, I thought I'd make this place a little less attractive to them. That's why we've also moved down here." He admitted it nodding. "Is everything alright with Miss Delaney? She seems a bit... zoned out" He added knowingly as I tensed up.

"Why, I believe it's none of your concern" I told him repressing my annoyance. "I'm busy. What do you want?" I questioned rough as we locked eyes.

"You have something I need." He started eventually, trying to read me. "The blockade at Sligo, running short of gunpowder. The Irish are being prevented from running fishing boats. The bellmen and the newspapers tell me there's a new source of prime-grade powder in town. No royal charter required." He explained his point.

"I'm afraid I don't have any powder." I lied blankly.

"You ride the Hendon road three miles. There is a pond called The Source. Beyond that, an area of low land. Hatchett's Ground they call it. A tannery. A windmill. And hidden just behind that, a cattle farm with a water wheel." He gave me the exact location of our hideout. "No organisation is watertight, James. You're just lucky it's our pot the informant pissed in and not the Company's. Though, we do offer better rewards." He added ensuring me. "Our guns will fall silent in ten days. We need powder in eight." He set the terms.

"That's not possible." I said this time more genuinely. Cholmondeley said four weeks.

"Yes, it is. Ask your chemist. Mr. Cholmondeley. Ask him about the French experiment." He noted for last as I left to visit my man.

Turned out that there is a way of quickening the process, adding chlorate to the saltpetre. Cholmondeley wasn't happy about it because of the high chance of explosion, but the threat of hanging for sure in a week could finally convince him.

DDDD

"What's this?" I asked Brace noticing a book on the table when I arrived home.

"It's from Mr. Cholmondeley for Miss Delaney." He said. "It came by post, with a letter. She obviously has an admirer." He noted smirking making me wince. I thought I was clear about my sister. I really should've gutted him…

"We need some more coal for my fireplace. It's freezing!" Adelina came in to the living room as well, searching for Brace. I glimpsed at her. Her expression showed a moment of terror at the sight of me before turning as cold as stone.

"Why would we do that? This is the Delaney household. We have no warmth here." I murmured aggravating, yet Lina didn't even glanced in my way.

"Right away, Miss Delaney" Brace nodded immediately, leaving to fulfil her wish as she intended to follow him fleeing from me. She only stopped to check out the new book she received. "Mr. Cholmondeley is not a suitable man for you." I turned to her seriously, but she just scoffed mockingly.

"Oh, no, no absolutely not." She said finally meeting my eyes. "Yet _unfortunately_ you're in no position of making that decision." She enlightened me bitterly then turned her back on me marching out quickly as I sighed tiredly.

 _How will I be able to make it up to her?_

 _ **AN.: Sorry for pausing this story for this long. Hope you'll still find it entertaining. For now on I'm gonna make regular updates weekly or in every two weeks, depending on my free time. Thank you for reading!**_ __


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **ADELINA**

I walked down to the kitchen, feeling cranky. It was early, barely the crack of dawn, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I checked James's room, but it was empty. Still.

"Breakfast, Miss Delaney?" Brace asked me sounding exhausted. I only groaned shaking my head as he placed a mug of coffee in front of me.

"It's been two days." I finally broke the silence after a sip of the hot beverage. "Why are you not looking for him?" I asked as my voice was filled with bit more resentment than I intended.

"We had words." He confessed meaningfully.

"What words?" I questioned getting irritated. Even though I was mad at James like hell he was still my brother and with the recent circumstances, I was worried sick.

"A family matter." He added vaguely.

"I am family, for fuck's sake" I raised my voice as Brace winced at my sudden outburst, but otherwise he remained silent. For a moment I saw deep remorse in his weary eyes then I sighed, regretting what I said.

"Where are you going, Miss Delaney?" He stopped me as I got up from the bench determined.

"Well, someone should find him" I answered. _And I'm not going to let it be The Crown or the East India Company..._ I added in myself. "Why are you not worried?" I turned around curiously as I reached the door.

"He won't be dead, and he won't be happy. You can depend on that." He shrugged as I stepped out to the street.

DDDDD

"Gentlemen, I want you to pay attention, because all our lives will depend upon it." I've heard Cholmondeley voice as I arrived to the old barn. That was my first clue to find James. And I wasn't completely wrong. At least his crew was present. "This harmless-looking powder is called chlorate. And on its own, it is harmless. But when it is added to the sulphur and charcoal in our vats, it is anything but." Cholmondeley continued holding a small bowl full of white powder as I supported myself on the doorframe. So that's where they hid the stolen goods of the East India. "Think of it as like adding a baby to a marriage. All was ordered and calm and now there is this thing that demands attention." He started his metaphor then immediately continued, explaining it. "Stops you sleeping, belches, farts, screams and she's going to make this whole process louder and wilder, more insane, more impractical and the only thing that will stop this entire enterprise from erupting in a giant explosion the size of Mauritius is this and dedication. Because, from now on, until the powder is complete, we have to stir. Continuously!" He told firmly. "You. You. And Robert. Stir." He pointed at the men who will be on the first shift then his eyes darted at me. For a moment he became pale but by the time he reached me he regained his control. He ushered me outside, checking that no one else saw me.

"Not a fan of babies, I suppose" I noted with a small smirk as his expression softened.

"I rather prefer the process of making them" He said eying me up, licking his lips instinctively. A small shiver run down on my spine as a fearful thought struck me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here.

"I thought that much" I said teasing against my terror, folding my arms in front of my chest self-consciously. "Do you know where James is?" I asked him as he stiffened abruptly by the mention of my brother.

"He dropped by yesterday, but he hasn't mentioned where he was heading after" Cholmondeley told me examining me up close. "And probably that's your luck. He wouldn't be happy to find you here" He draw a conclusion of the situation.

"I'm not afraid of him" I said to make it clear as Cholmondeley just scoffed.

"Well that probably makes you the only one"

I rolled my eyes then I turned my back to him in an attempt to leave. Now I knew he was okay a day ago, but I still had to locate him.

"Wait, did you like the book?" He asked as I smiled in myself.

"You have no idea" I answered with a half-smile not stopping even for a bit.

"Is it possible to discuss it sometimes over a nice, warm tea? Just you and me" He tried and I couldn't blame him.

"Possible, yes" I said eventually, turning back to him as I saw a spark of eagerness kindling in his eyes. "Not very probable though" I added with a tease as he chortled. I was considering to have a date with Cholmondeley just to annoy James. Heaven knew he would've deserved it. But I wasn't a fool, at least not that kind.

"Adelina Delaney, you're going to be mine once" He vowed shaking his head grinning. "Mark my word"

 _James would cut you into pieces first_ , I thought, but decided to keep it to myself as I finally left.

My way led to Atticus next. Someone has to know something!

"Adelina!" Marcus greeted me with a wide smile as I entered.

"I'm glad to see you too" I returned his gesture unawares.

"Atticus is over there" He told me knowingly, without a question. I nodded him a thank you then I turned to the direction he showed me. He was in the corner, skinning a rabbit.

"Little bird, what brings you here?" He noticed me from the corner of his eyes as he finished up his work.

"James" I answered simply, earning his attention. "In a way." I added as he frowned. "I have to find him, Atticus"

"You can only find him if he wants you to" He said wiping his knife's blade into a dirty cloth as I shook my head.

"He's been gone for two days"

"I'm sure he is fine, Adelina" He ensured me sympathetically. "He's always turning up like a bad penny" He added to ease my trouble, yet I just sighed. Really, no one in this town knew anything about my brother's whereabouts? But more importantly, nobody cared at all? "Hey, little bird, I promise I'll let you know as soon as I got new info" He offered and I sent him a weak smile, then I mumbled a quiet thank you.

I was defeated but I still had a slight hope in Helga so next I visited the brothel. I genuinely hated that place and I had a strong hunch that Helga feels the same way towards me, but I had no other choice.

Yet again, it was a complete failure. She had no idea either.

I ambled home deeply lost in thoughts, desperate, and I had to face the fact that I wasn't going to find him now. Not unless he's coming home by his own will

I just really hoped he's fine!

DDDDD

The next day there was still no sing of him. He hasn't come home, nor did Atticus sent anyone.

I was pacing in my room getting more and more frustrated as a vague idea formed in my mind. I stopped. That was it. I had to visit Zilpha. His husband was an influential man, maybe he has some news. Or at least I would gather some info about the enemy's knowledge.

I hurried there as fast as I physically could, yet I approached their house cautiously. Every inch of me trembled in disgust, but I held my chin high. Thorne can't touch me now. James is here, he wouldn't dare. I tried to strengthen myself but I couldn't diminish the terror that crept upon me involuntary.

A maid opened the door and I asked for Zilpha. She escorted me to the living room suggesting me to wait a bit.

I released a nervous sigh as I looked out of the window. They had an impressing home with a beautiful garden.

"Well, well, well" I've heard the dreaded male voice.

"I was calling on the lady of the house." I declared startled as Thorne walked up to me with a smug smirk on his face. "If my sister is indisposed, I will leave." I told him firmly.

"You thought the man of the house would be out, attending to business." He stole the distance between us as I forced myself to remain stationary. _He can't hurt you now._ "But I have no business." He told me stopping only a few inches away from me.

"Is my sister indisposed?" I asked again desperately trying to hide my panic.

"Your visit is regarding Mr. James Delaney, I presume." He continued without caring about my questions.

"Yes, I thought Zilpha might know where he would be." I said intending to control my beating heart.

"Why would my wife know where he is?" He asked and I had to admit it was a stupid thought, but confessing that I only wanted to know whether the East India has info on him or not seemed a bad idea too.

"Well, she is his sister too and I already tried everyone else" I explained as his gaze wandered upon my décolletage.

"You know, there are so many awful rumours flying around London about him." He said eventually, leaning closer to fix my hair, smoothing it back behind my ear. I felt his breath on my skin and I suddenly realised that he is drunk again… "I heard one about his sister he keeps locked in his cellar, enjoys the beatings" He continued as I pushed his hand away roughly. "His sister who enjoys walking with a man with human flesh in his teeth. They are living in incest" He added as I scoffed. I started to get fed up with this bullshit. We weren't even blood related!

I wanted to bypass him, it was no use to stay there, but he grabbed my arm strongly.

"You know, you can even buy a song about Delaney now. In Covent Garden, for a penny."

"Release me" I hissed with so much anger and threat that for a second he loosened his grip so I could yank myself free.

"It's about a cannibal who plans to eat the Prince Regent. So it can only be about Delaney." He continued not bothering about the situation.

"Forgive me, I was just dressing." Zilpha then entered the room like a ghost. She was pale, her face was swollen and she had a few bruises on her cheeks. She wasn't my favourite person, but my blood boiled. Thorne terrorized the both of us more than enough!

"He's been gone three days, and she thought you might know where he is, because you are his sister." Thorne spoke stepping away from me, sitting in his chair instead.

"I'm afraid I have no idea where he is." She said barely looking at me, walking up to her husband, standing next to him like a good servant.

I had to talk to her alone… It is horrible. She's not herself.

"I was just telling her about the rhyme they all sing about him now." He picked up the topic. "It's... _Tis in Pall Mall there lives a pig. That doth this Mall adorn."_ He started chanting _. "So fat, so plump, so monstrous big. A finer ne'er were born. This pig so sweet, so full of meat. He's the one I wish to kill_." He said as I gulped hard at the not so hidden meaning.

" _My fowls resign on thee to dine Sweet pig of fine Pall Mall_." Though I finished the verse using all my willpower not to run away. "They were singing that rhyme long before James returned to London." I raised my eyebrow showing how unimpressed I am.

"Before Mr. Delaney returned to London. Ah, yes. That golden age." He repeated absentmindedly. "You want to know where he is? My dear, the whole of London wants to know where he is. His Majesty's Government wants to know where he is. I'm afraid we cannot help you." He finished the conversation in the end as my sister started blankly in front of herself.

"Adelina, my husband and I would now like you to leave." My sister told me probably getting enough of my curiosity.

"Of course. Perhaps you be so kind as to order me a carriage?" I asked Thorne. If he leaves to arrange that I finally could talk to Zilpha.

"No." He said coldly.

I glanced at my sister for one last time, but she refused to return the eye contact. Instead she held Thorne's hand.

I nodded painfully accepting my defeat then I turned my way to the hospital. At least I could be useful there.

The night came again without any release to the tension that ruled the house. I was sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace, reading Cholmondeley's book. Well, reading was a generous phrase. I gazed the letters of the words until they didn't even make sense.

Then suddenly the door flung opened and my dear brother waltzed in, like nothing happened. He threw himself down on the couch, kicking his boots off as I tried to keep my rage under control which now probably was the greatest threat to his well-being of all.

"You stink of cow shit." Brace said taking the shoes away.

"It's horse shit, actually." He corrected him as the matter of fact as I shook my head. He was unbearable! Then he finally looked at me. I expected some reasons for his absence or at least a great apology, but nothing.

"We thought you might have left for good." I started provoking yet calm, surprising even myself.

"And would that be good?" He asked fixing his gaze on me. The question seemed light, harmless, even nonchalant but I knew him better. Whatever was going on was eating him away.

I fought the urge to hurt him, to lie, to say yes, but I still couldn't.

"I visited everyone in town to ask where you were." I told him instead while he just hummed already knowing it. "Three days and not a word? Did you think it would go unnoticed?" I questioned as he shrugged pouring some brandy to himself. "The Company have men in every tavern asking where you are. They're offering ten pounds to anyone with information. Making threats." I said then paused for a moment, letting some time for him to understand the meaning of it. "Money being offered it's only a matter of time, James."

"You tell me one thing that isn't just a matter of time." He answered with one of his wisecrack. I scoffed annoyed.

"They say you're going to sell the gun powder to the Republicans."

"Republicans haven't got any money, why would I sell it to them?" He reasoned.

"They think you're going to start a revolution."

"If the Prince genuinely thought I was going to start a revolution, I would be in the Tower." He tried to sound clever and omnipotent, but everyone had his limit.

"He's not a safeguard. If Crown and Company solve their little dispute, they will crush you between them." I raised my voice a bit, but he remained silent, staring at the fire.

I sighed closing the book in my lap.

"Good luck with killing yourself" I stood up. "For now on, consider me done with your businesses." I added leaving him.

I refused to break down in front of him, yet my last statement tore me apart. I knew he has no one close beside me. Perhaps Brace but it Is different.

Despite all of these I wasn't able to go on anymore. He was shutting me out, rejecting all my intentions to help him. I just can't bare it.

I fastened my steps as soon as I was out of sight. Not that James seemed to be bothered about our conversation...

In the end I ran into my room. I closed the door behind myself feeling strangely empty. I thought I would cry my soul out, but there were no tears.

I looked around. The place I've been growing up now seemed distant and foreign. A book on the table then caught my eyes. It was the one with many tales in it. James and I used to read it when we were children. Why, mostly he read them to me since I couldn't at the time.

I almost forgot I found it a couple of days ago. I wanted to show it to him but I guess it isn't going to happen...

I got closer to the book, running my fingers down on its spine and cover. Sweet memories turned to bitter as finally the first tears arrived, rolling down on my cheeks, burning my skin.

My door opened quietly after a few minutes, barely noticeable. Maybe I even would've missed it if the person who entered hasn't got that strong presence.

Heavy footsteps approached me in a slow, considerate manner until they stopped being close enough to me.

"I thought we said everything" I started aloof. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I even felt the heat radiating from his body. "What do you want, James?"

He hasn't answered immediately instead his strong hand gently turned me to face him.

His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close while he cupped my face with the other one.

My heart leapt in my chest and for a moment I forgot to breathe as our gaze met and I could read him perfectly. His eyes were blind with raw desire.

"You" He whispered quietly before his lips crushed on mine mercilessly. The kiss was hard, demanding, then soft, then hard again as all I could do was trying to keep up with him. I had no idea what's going on, what is about to happen after this and I couldn't be sure he is not going to push me away again, but it didn't matter right now.

He hasn't said a word yet his lips were speaking perfectly clear as our kiss slowed down to a leisure, sensual pace. I felt his pain, his suffering, his deep remorse and regret and that he desperately wanted to set things right for once and all.

I caressed his nape, running my fingers through his short hair as he groaned satisfied. I took advantage of the small break and bit his lower lip. He tightened his arms around me deepening the kiss again as I felt his arousal pressing hard against my pelvis.

His mouth travelled down on my neck showering me with small kisses. Every inch of me lit up with a burning, urgent need of being possessed by him.

Just like reading my mind, his talented fingers unlaced the back of my dress while he never ceased to devour me.

I knew that we were about to cross the line from where there is no turning back. He probably sensed that too since I noticed a slight hesitation in him as he pulled away a bit, panting hard.

"Lina..." He started barely audible.

"Shhh" I hushed him, placing my index finger on his mouth with a small smile stretching over my lips while his penetrating gaze looked down to my bare soul. There was no need for more talk as he playfully licked my finger, sending shivers of pleasure through my heated body.

My clothes came off, layer by layer while I helped him out of his until we stood in front of each other naked. In the dim light of the fireplace I admired the contours of his chest, arms and broad shoulders. Tattoos covered his body almost everywhere. Mesmerized, I traced the shape of a triangle on his left deltoid then a diamond on his chest. My fingers moved cautiously, taking in every line as they reached two more triangle on his lower abdomen.

He then suddenly swept me into his arms carrying me to the bed as I let out a small yelp in surprise. Not that I minded his proactivity though.

He placed me down softly and was atop me right away. He tenderly stroked over my thigh as I spread them for him, flames of lust setting my soft spots ablaze. He moved between my legs carefully as a quiet chuckle of nervousness escaped my lips. This was really happening.

My history with men was all on that dreadful night with Thorne and his group. I knew this couldn't be more different, but a small part of me was still anxious.

James gently caressed my cheek with his thumb and as I looked him in the eye, all my doubts disappeared. Devotion, love and affection mingled in there so strong that it radiated purely. He pressed a light kiss on my forehead before his mouth ravished mine again, his rough palm wandering all over my body, discovering every little curves.

I arched my back in pleasure as the tension built between my thighs seemed unbearable.

And then he slowly slid into me.

I gasped hissing, a sound half-pain, half-pleasure, but definitely something I wanted more of. My body ached, demandingly, begging to be filled compeletely. I rose my hip to meet him as he pressed harder, deeper inside me. I moaned his name, tourmented by the thrill he awoken then I wrapped my legs arounnd him, keeping him captive while I met his driving rhythym beat by beat.

He blew a hot breath in my ear, his voice husking my name as his movements became rougher and faster with each thrust.

Friction on friction we sent each other over to the edge until we collapsed against one another in shared, sweet release.


End file.
